New Realities
by Devils-divide
Summary: Harry potter is about to discover a new life, far away from his parents in London, and into the small town of Forks to live with his werewolf and prankster godfathers after his parents announce their divorce. AU non-magic
1. Chapter 1

I tossed in bed again, rolling onto my side as I reached out and turned my alarm clock, looking at the blinking letters which read 3:26 am in blinking green letters. Downstairs I could hear them Fighting again, and I waited patiently for my name to be mentioned in the argument.

There it was, a smile bitterly. My mother always seems to drag me into their rights, because he was 'her son', never my fathers. It's at this point I feel like going down and scream at them to grow up because if they keep this up, I'll gladly be a son to neither of them.

Maybe that would be best, they'd finally get divorced.

I rolled back over onto my stomach and grabbed my pillow, placing it onto the back of my head and holding the ends of it over my ears. It does little to block them out, but it is quieter than it was, which is about as much of a relief as I get.

If they don't stop soon, I'm going to fail my geometry test tomorrow by falling asleep half way through, not that that is an uncommon occurrence. It's fairly pathetic that the teacher, before i can even do the test, seemed to always set up a re-do date. The night before I go for my re-do test, I'm always sure to sleep at a friends house, or use my freakish abilities to force my parents not to fight.

The teachers know how much they fight, my parents aren't exactly known for their subtle ways. Everyone knows how it gets when they fight – they fight everywhere, even at my school.

I don't like to admit it, but often times I think I might just be better off on my own. I'd be far less angry if I didn't wake up to my name being brought into the fight, like I am some kind of personal property their trying to lay claim to.

Their still fighting, I sighed as I tugged the pillow off of my head and pushed myself up in bed, brushing my hair back from my eyes as he did so. For a long moment I sit on the edge of my bed, just hoping they'd stop. When they didn't. I reluctantly crawled out of my bed, and went downstairs. i'' have to use my abilities if I wanted to get any sleep tonight.

"He's my son too Lillian." Oh, full names, I thought, never a good sign.

"well I raised him to think of school as an important asset." I leaned against the doorway, just waiting for them to notice me. their too far into their fight to even look away from each other.

"then why didn't you know he's failing Trigonometry." James asked.

"I'm failing trigonometry because my parents are up till four in the morning fighting and I can't keep awake during the tests, much like the test I have tomorrow in geometry." I stated clearly. The two whipped around to see me.

"Harry!" Lily exclaimed. "what are you doing up?"

"I haven't gotten to sleep. Its four in the morning, can't you save your childish arguments until the sun is up so people who do have to go to school in the morning can get some sleep?" I asked. neither of my parents have jobs that make them get up early. My father, James, works as a police officer, but he mostly does his patrol in the afternoons, so he can sleep all morning.

My mother owns her own store, and hired people to keep the sales going while she keeps an eye on it over her computer.

"Sorry son, you're Mother and I –"

" – Were arguing over me, yes, I heard." I told him dryly. "And to answer your question as to why I never told either of you about my failing trigonometry, is because it's both of your faults I'm failing. My midterm was last week and on the night before you guys argued from dusk till dawn over whose son I am. I'm not property and it takes two people to conceive a child. Grow up. Goodnight." I snapped out, heading for the stairs.

This time, there was no arguing as I settled into bed. There never was after I pointed out how idiotic they were being. Why do I feel like the adult scolding the children for fighting over their favourite toy – which by chance happens to be me.

The worst part about their fighting, is it's the only time my parents seem to know I exist. The rest of the time, they're content to just believe they live alone.

I settled into bed, content with the silence and let myself drift into sleep.

* * *

"you look like shit." I rubbed my eyes with my fingers as I waiting impatiently for my classes to end. I offered Ron a half smile.

"I feel like shit."

"how late did they argue this time?" Ron asked.

"till four thirty before I went down and scolded them." I answered. "I don't want to go home." I told Ron as we walked out of class just as the last bell rang. The white halls of my school seemed to flood with people orbiting towards their color arranged lockers.

Ron and I went down to our blue lockers and undid the locks, pulling the doors opened. My door was slightly bent in at one spot about eye level. I'd punched it their once, right I front of the principle. That was when they found out just how much my parents argued, especially when the two had broken into a long winded fight in the middle of the cafeteria.

The principle seemed to take pity on me now, along with most of my teachers. I wasn't an uncommon guest in the nurses office or in the principles office during one of my classes in the morning. If you went there, you'd find me asleep on one of the beds, on on the comfortable couch in Mrs. McGonogalls office.

"then don't go home." Ron said as he pulled out his bag and started to go through his different binders and books, trying to remember what we had for homework. "come to my house, you still have clothes there, just call and tell your parents you're staying the night." Ron said. He was growing frustrated when he couldn't remember all of his homework.

"we have homework in History, Art, Trigonometry, biology, and English." I told him. he flashed me a grateful look before grabbing the needed books. "would you're mum be okay with my stopping by unexpectedly? I thought your brothers were home?" I said as he closed his locker, watching me as I grabbed my bag holding my homework. I grabbed my jacket and closed the door to my locker.

"mum won't mind. You know she adores you." Ron said with a snort of laughter. "Bill and Charlie are home, sure, but they share their old bedroom, leaving the second bed in my room free." Ron told him.

I hesitated briefly until Ron shot me a kicked puppy kind of look – watery eyes and all. My resolve crumbled, "okay, but only if you're mum says its okay for me to spend the night. If not I'll stick around and help you with your homework." I told him.

Outside Fred and George were waiting at the bus stop, goofing off as usual, I smiled slightly at the sight of the two pranksters. As usual neither my mothers car, nor my fathers was anywhere to be seen, not that I was expecting them. They conveniently forgot they even had a son unless they needed to drag my name through one of their arguments.

"hello Ickle Harrikins." I smiled briefly at them as I climbed onto the bus with them, paying my fair with a bus pass and following them to the back of the bus. I sat down on the window seat across from Fred, who was sitting beside George, leaving Ron a seat beside me which he claimed moments later.

Fred reached out, tilting my head up and eying the dark bags around my eyes. "I'm starting to think letting you ever go home is a bad idea." He said.

"probably is." I said with a snort. "I hate going home. All they do is fight, and if they don't, I simply cease to exist to them." i told them.

"was it ever different?"

"no, not really. They didn't fight as much when I was a kid, but when I hit six, boom, the fighting sky rocketed." I said. "but back then I could put up with it, because Sirius and Remus always reminded them that I did exist, and made sure I sure as hell knew it too."

"but they aren't in England anymore, are they."

"no." I said sourly. "they left, moved to America."

"maybe you should call them, see how they are. It might do you some good." George said.

"maybe." I spent the rest of the ride in silence.

When we got off the bus I walked with Ron towards the burrow, a huge house just outside surrey in the country. We walked down the path leading through the field from the bus stop, watching as Fred and George ran ahead.

"wheres Ginny?" I finally asked.

"probably with that dean bloke." Ron answered dryly as they exited the field. Ron led the way into the old stone house and into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley accosted me with a strong hug.

"hello Harry dear." She said.

"hello Mrs. Weasley." I greeted, hugging back. She pulled away, offering me a smile. Her smile faltered as she looked over me, turning to a light frown.

"you aren't looking very well Harry, are you not sleeping well?" she asked.

"they were fighting again." I answered with a half-hearted smile. She nodded with a frown before she went back to the counter. I joined Ron at the table, dropping my bag beside my chair as I sat down on one of the stools and swiped one of the cookies from the plate.

"Can Harry sleep over night mum?" Ron asked, biting into a chocolate chip cookie. "it's a Friday night." He offered up. Molly frowned for a moment before smiling again.

"so long as you tell your parents dear." Molly said, patting my shoulder. I gave her a small smile and a nod. "now, I believe you both have homework, try to get some done before dinner." Molly said.

"come on Harry." Ron pulled me by the cuff of my sleeve towards the stairs, leading up the attic, Ron' bedroom, and my temporary one. The room was right yellow, for Ron's favourite soccer team. There were two beds, with two quilts Ron's mum made in her spare time, and two wood dressers standing against the walls. Over the beds were two signs the twins had jokingly given Ron and I for Christmas, reading 'Ron's bed' above one bed, and 'Harry's bed' above the second bed. Mrs. Weasley hadn't seen them as a joke though, and had bill put them up that very day.

Ron sat down on his bed and dropped his bag on it beside him, pulling it open. I lazily stretched out on my bed, my backpack discarded on the floor beside it.

"come on, let's get to work on the homework."

"she didn't mean that we had to do it right away Harry." Ron said, looking up. "chocolate frog?" he asked, holding up the box. I smiled, shaking my head. "you're loss." Ron said as he opened the package.

"I think I'll get started on my homework, I won't get any done at home,t hats for sure." I said with a sigh. Ron paused thoughtfully before he nodded and started to pull out his own books.

"right, lets get started." He said.

"Harry, Ron, dinner!" Fred shouted up the stairs.

"race you!" Ron shouted as he took off out of the room. I chased after him, taking the stairs two at a time to the bottom. Ron of course won, damn him for being tall. At the table I sat down between Ron and bill, Ron's eldest brother.

"Hullo Harry." Bill greeted me with a clap on the shoulder.

"'lo Bill." I said, "charlie" I added as i leaned forward, looking around the tall red head to where Charlie sat. he waved but said nothing, his mouth filled with what was probably a cookie moments before.

"Charlie, no cookies before dinner." Molly scolded. Charlie had the grace to blush but didn't repent.

"sorry mum, you know how much I like chocolate chip." Charlie said. Molly sighed.

"that's because no one cooks like mum." Ginny pointed out, brushing her hair back. She kept subtly glancing at me from the corner of her eye, a movement I chose to ignore. Ginny had always had a crush on me. why? I don't know. But the subtle glances have been happening since we were eleven, four years ago.

"here here!" the twins agreed, raising their glasses. Molly flushed but smiled at their praise.

"if my mum could cook like this, I might even bother to go home." I mused aloud.

"she might be able to, if she were ever home." Ron said with a snort.

"enough Ron." Arthur Weasley was probably the most even tempered man in the world, with Remus in second. Perhaps even tempered is wrong, that would Remus, Arthur was mild tempered, he was hardly ever angry. The angriest he got was a stern tone in his voice, it seemed. "how is school Harry?" Arthur asked.

"not to good." I admitted. "I'm failing trigonometry." I told him.

"why? that's usually one of your better subjects." Arthur said with a frown.

"he fell asleep half way through his midterm last week." Ron said with a snort. I ducked my head, avoiding everyones gazes as I solemnly ate from my plate.

"are your parents at it still?" Bill asked. I shrugged.

"when aren't they at it?" Ron sounded bitter on my behalf.

"not to worry though, if I have to i'll rent a hotel room when it comes time for the end of semester exams." I told them assuredly.

"none sense, you'll simply stay here." Molly said. "now dig in." she said.

As dinner went on, so did the conversations around me. I simply liked to sit back and listen, but somehow I was always drawn into the conversations. I was never left out.

That's what I loved about Ron's family. Even though I am not their actual brother, I am treated like family, without a doubt. Is it bad that I feel more at home at my best friends house, then at my own?

Sometimes, I really didn't want to be Harry Potter, I wanted to be anyone else but him. Being a Weasley sounded great to me any day of week.

* * *

Fred and George exchanged glances as they sat out front my house in the car with me and Ron in the back seat, listening the ruckus inside. I could hear loud and clear what they were shouting about – it was about me of course, I'd been dragged into the fight without even being there.

Fred and George glanced at the house worriedly before George nodded to Fred, who turned the car back on and pulled away from the curb and drove down the street, moving away from my house.

I sighed, leaning back in the seat, grateful for the twins. They weren't going to make me face those two while they fought. I was almost tempted to call the police and say the two were disturbing the peace. If I was lucky they'd both be taken into custody for the night and I could get in without having to deal with either of my parents.

Maybe it would be better if they just forgot I existed all together, instead of remembering me when they started fighting. They'd get divorced and I could live with the Weasleys. Now that, would be ideal.

"why don't we get some lunch." Fred said, clearing his throat. Ron quickly agreed, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. Fred nodded, pulling into a fish and chips place off the side of the small back highway. We all piled out of the car and into the gravel parking lot.

"I'll go order. Why don't you guys grab a bench." George said before he hopped out of the car and headed inside the small building.

"coming Harry?" Ron asked me. I nodded.

"yeah, I'll be right there. I'm uh, I'm just going to call Remus." I told them hesitantly. Ron gave me a long searching look before he nodded and pulled Fred off towards the picnic area, leaving me alone by the car. I sat down on the hood of the car, puling out my black cellphone and dialed Remus phone number, not really caring about how much this might cost my parents.

"hello?"

"hello, is Remus Lupin home?" I asked.

"speaking." The voice replied. I recognized that mild tone.

"hi Moony, its Harry." I told him.

"Harry?" Remus sounded surprised but overjoyed. "hi cub! How are you?" he asked excitably.

"I'm alright." I said with a bit of false cheer. I prayed he didn't catch it.

"it doesn't sound like it, whats wrong Harry? Did something happen?" Remus asked worriedly.

"no no, nothing happened. Just tired. I'm out with Fred and George so." Remus chuckled.

"yes, they would tire you out." Remus though didn't sound convinced that that was all that is wrong with me. "how are your parents?"

"they're good." I said vaguely. "hows Sirius, is teddy getting big?" I asked, steering the subject away from my parents.

"Harry, how are James and Lily?" Remus asked concerned. I paused.

"loud." I answered truthfully. "very loud. Angry." I said.

"oh Harry." Remus sighed. "are they still fighting?"

"why else would I be avoiding my house?" I said with a mirthless laugh. "well, other than they seem to only remember my existence when they fight, other than then they seemed to forget they are married and have a son." I told him.

"please don't tell me they're involving you in their disputes." Remus said bemoaned.

"okay, I won't tell you." I said lightly.

"why are you actually tired Harry." Remus requested.

"hard to sleep when there's a screaming match going on downstairs until four in the morning."

"they stopped?" Remus said in surprise.

"not until I went down and scolded them on their childish behavior and told them that just because they had jobs that let them sleeping into the early afternoon, didn't mean I did and that if I failed my geometry test it'd be their fault." I told him dryly. "they shut up fairly soon after that." I added.

"have you been sleeping at all?" Remus asked worriedly.

"I do when I stay at the Weasleys house, which I've been doing the last couple nights." I told him with a sigh. "I don't know what to do Remus. If this keeps up I'll fail the year. I don't even want to go home anymore Remus. I'm avoiding my own damn parents." I said angrily. Remus sighed on the other end.

"oh Harry, are things really that bad?"

"its to the point where I want to file for divorce for them and then run away and join the Weasley family rather than choose either of my parents." I told him seriously.

"it is that bad." Remus sighed, "I was afraid it would get worse once we left." Remus said. "look if things get any worse call again, and maybe we can come up with some way to give you a break from your parents." Remus said with a sigh.

"like, going to see you guys in America?" i asked curiously.

"that's one idea yes, would that be okay with you?" Remus asked.

"I guess." I said. "it'd be better than living like I am right now." I sighed. "anyway, I had better go." I told him.

"all right, I'll talk to you later cub, don't hesitate to call and talk, okay?" Remus asked with genuine concern. I felt a small fond smile force itself to my face.

"yeah, okay. Bye moony."

"bye cub." I shut the phone. I hopped off the car, deciding to join the concerned Weasley brothers.

The months rolled by and I found myself wearing my thicker clothing as winter came. I was spending more and more time at the Weasleys now, practically living there as my parents fights become louder and more often.

The police had been called twice on them for disturbing the peace with their late night fights, Mrs. Figg and Mrs. Perks called in on them. I was there both nights and was dropped off by the police at the Weasleys on both nights.

It seemed it was always Kingsley that came to my rescue on those nights – how bad is that? I'm on a first name basis with the officer who keeps interrupting my parents fights. The second time they were locked up for the night.

I know I should be upset that my parents were locked up for the night, upset that someone called the police, but when that officer came, I was relieved. It was five in the morning, they'd been at it all night. I was so tired.

'_I glanced up at the knock on my door, frowning lightly as I took off my headphones. It was really quiet, did one of them leave? Red lights flashed against the window of my bedroom as I sat up from my desk._

"_yes?" I called reluctantly. I turned my eyes back to my book as I did so. I didn't want to see either of them right now. _

"_Mr. Potter." I looked p, startled by the unrecognized voice. The man in the doorway was a tall black man wearing a police uniform. "I'm Officer Kingsley Shacklebolt. Your Neighbors called the police about a disturbance."_

"_my parents." I said with a nod. It was a statement, not a question. "I was wondering why it got so quiet." I said. _

"_you're up rather late." Shacklebolt said. _

"_it's hard to sleep through them." I said tonelessly. _

"_this is the second time the police have been called on your parents, which usually means we have to take them into custody for the night. Is there anywhere you could stay? I don't thin you should stay here alone." Shacklebolt told him. I said, shaking my head. _

"_not really. The only place I can think of is the Weasleys, but I don't want to wake them up." I said with a shrug. _

"_if they get angry, I'll talk to them." Shacklebolt said. "do you have anything you'd need to bring with you?" he asked. I got up, looking around my room as an exhaled a breath. _

"_just my books." _

"_no clothes?" _

"_I keep a few sets at the Weasleys." I answered, almost missing the pitying look in the officers eyes. I turned back to my desk, gathering my school things into my bag. _

"_I'll drive you." Kingsley said. _

"_thanks." I murmured. _

Now it was Christmas holiday, and I was praying something good would happen while dreading the idea of being stuck in isolation with my parents. My only relief would be my cell phone, and calling Ron or my godfathers.

I was holed up in my room at the moment, a chair keeping the door closed as I lay on my bed, stomach down with a book propped open before me on a pillow. I heard the door bang open downstairs, laughter wafted up the stairs along with joyful greetings and pleasant tones. I heard my fathers loud laughter and my mother slightly exaggerated giggle at something said the unknown party.

Well I knew for certain it wasn't Severus, nor was it Ms. Genry, my fathers 'secretary'. If either of them had been here, one of my parents would have blown up at the chance of exposing their 'secret' love lives to me. how ignorant do they think I am? I've seen James sneak Pamela into his bedroom at night, and seen my mother kissing Severus as she bid him goodnight.

Ugh.

"Harry's in his room." I heard my mother say as footsteps on the stairs grew louder. I groaned inwardly as I got off my bed and rushed to the door, moving the chair blocking it from opening before returning to my bed and forcing myself not to scowl.

I wondered for a long moment if I could pretend to be asleep, but shrugged the idea off. There wasn't enough time to get into bed, hide my book, and turn off the lights before they opened my door. Instead I just turned my headphones on and plug in, drowning the sounds out as I continued to read my book.

Unfortunately music isn't enough of a barrier to keep my mother out of my room, and she enters, looking around quickly before looking to me as I continue to stare at my book, running my eyes over the sentences to make it look like I hadn't noticed her.

She speaks, I ignore. After a few more tries she throws her hands into the air and leaves the room, giving me my small victory. My victory is short lived as another enters the room I glance up, nearly falling off my bed when I saw who it was. I yank my headphones off.

"moony?" I asked, blinking at shock. "aren't you supposed to be in America?" I asked.

"supposed to be? Yes. Am? no." Remus said as he stepped into the room, closing my bedroom door softly. "Sirius is downstairs. So is teddy."

"why are you here?" I asked in bewilderment. Remus lips twitched.

"not happy to see me?" I rolled my eyes, "Sirius was worried – we both were – so we decided that since we both have Christmas break off, we'd come and visit." Remus said as he stepped further into the room, crossing it with a couple steps. he hesitated before sitting down beside me on my bed. "how are you cub?" Remus asked. I opened my mouth to reply before shutting it without a word, pausing to think.

"my parents are getting a divorce."

"they told you?" Remus asked in surprise.

"not yet." I answered dryly.

"then how?" Remus asked.

"their divorce lawyer called and left a message, wanted to set up a date for their final meeting." Harry said.

"what a way to find out." Remus said with a sigh, "and so close to Christmas."

"almost like a Christmas present in itself." I mused bitterly. Remus sighed.

"do you have any idea who'd you like to live with?"

"myself." I stated plainly. "neither of them." I added.

"is it really that bad?" Remus asked.

"did you know, that both of my parents have lovers on the side?" I asked him as I rolled onto my back, staring up at the ceiling.

"they do?" Remus asked in surprise.

"yes. But they won't tell me." I stated, clearly annoyed. "instead I'm finding out these things when I see my father sneaking his secretary, Ms. Pamela Genry into his bedroom at night. I've seen my mother being dropped off by Severus after a 'work meeting' in which always seems to end with a kiss and my mother clothing wrinkled and with her blouse buttons buttoned wrong." I said. Remus sat there, staring blankly at me for a second before shaking his head. He stood from the bed.

"what is wrong with them? They should be telling you these things, you – you shouldn't be finding these things out this way." Remus said.

"did you know?" I asked, looking at Remus carefully. Remus shook his head.

"no, no I did not." He replied honestly. "even I would have told you." He murmured as he sat down again.

"I know." I sighed. "you're good like that though, you wouldn't ignore me day in, day out. You wouldn't fight all the time with Sirius." i said. "if I was late getting home, you'd worry. If I was away all night, you'd hunt me down and drag me home." I said.

"and Sirius would do the same." Remus' reassurance was unneeded. I knew they both would, because Remus was a closet mother hen and Sirius was, well, he was Sirius. He was a mother hen one moment, a reckless teenager the next and then your best friend the next day and a father to top it off.

"in know." I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut. I was not going to break down in front of Remus. I'd handled this for years on end without breaking down, I wasn't going to start now just because Remus was in the vicinity. "what am I going to do Remus?" I asked. "I don't think I could stand living with either of them right now." I said.

Remus looked like he wished he had the answers as he pulled me up to sit with him, pulling me back against his chest as he ran his hands through my hair. "I wish I knew cub." He told me.

I wished I knew too.

Days passed before my parents sat down with me, bringing Sirius and Remus in for support. I was just glad they were there to keep my mother and father from fighting. Remus was good at keeping my mother from exploding and Sirius had distracted my father down pat.

I was seated on the couch in the livingroom, across from both my parents who sat on the other couch with Remus and Sirius perched across the coffee table from eachother in the arm chairs between the two couches. I glanced subtly at the glass my father was nursing, smelling the whiskey from where I sat. my mother was nursing a half glass of red wine, though I was she'd already had one glass. I'm sure before breaking out the whiskey my father had downed a glass of brandy as well.

"Harry," she looked up from the table, beside her my father looked up from his glass of whiskey. "you're father and I have something very important to tell you. I – we –" she stumbled.

"you're mother and I have agreed that its time we got a divorce." They seemed to be waiting for some kind of explosion from me, I thought with no small amount of amusement.

"I know." I stated lightly. At their frowns I explained, "Your divorce lawyer left a message on the phone a while ago to set a final meeting to go over the papers." I said.

"why didn't you say anything?"

"why did it take you till Christmas to tell me?" I shot right back. "and are you ever going to tell me about your beloved others?" I asked.

"others?" Lily asked weakly.

"Severus snape, you're 'associate'" I finger quoted associate, "and Pamela Genry, your 'secretary'" I finger quoted once again. Lily and James both seemed on the pale side.

"how did you find out?"

"I saw you." I answered. "fathers not very quiet when he's sneaking people into his room or sneaking off to meet her in her car. She usually parks just behind the hedges out back on the road. I saw you and Severus kissing goodnight, plus you're apparent inability to redress yourself properly. Gotta work on those button skills mother." I mused.

"do not speak to me that way Harrison James potter." Lily said warningly.

"or you'll what?" I asked angrily then. "ground me? That'll work until Sirius and Remus leave and you forget my over all existence." I snapped. Lily pursed her lips.

"we have never forgotten –"

"okay, when was the last time we all ate dinner together?" I asked. "what did you get me for my last birthday? What did I do for last Halloween? Where do I stay when you and James are locked up for the ni –"

SLAP.

I sat perfectly still, my cheek still stinging as I kept the flaming cheek facing her. From the corner of my eye I saw her back up, stumbling slightly as she sat down, her hand over her mouth. Beside her my father sat gaping, his glass shattered on the group. Remus was halfway out of his seat while Sirius was right out of his, standing in an almost animalistic stance.

I slowly stood up and met my mothers eyes.

"let me get this right out in the open right now. When you two get divorced, don't even drag me into it, because at this point, I'd rather live on the streets, then live with either of you." I stated into the deadly silence. I turned on my heel and walked to my room.

When my room was finally closed I leaned back against it, my eyes stinging. It shouldn't hurt like this. I shouldn't feel anything but the burn from my mothers slap. That's all I should feel.

So why did it feel like she'd stabbed me instead?

I had to get out of here.

--

I spent half the night walking around London, going from place to place with no real destination. When morning came I didn't want to go back, not yet, maybe not at all. So I decided to go home. Not to my parents house no, to the place I think of as home, whether it is mine or not.

It took about forty five minutes of walking to get to the Weasley house hold, and by the time I arrived it was about seven. I didn't mind the walk, it felt good to drain myself of any pent up nervous energy I had. When I got to the Weasleys I was suitably exhausted. when I reached the house I didn't knock, instead looking into the window of the kitchen, smiling slightly when I saw Mrs. Weasley up and about on the early saterday morning.

She nearly dropped the plate she'd been drying when she saw me outside.

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed as she opened the door, looking out into the early morning sunlight at me. "come in! come in! what are you doing outside so early in the morning? It's positively bitter outside." She said in a hushed tone. I figured everyone was probably still sleeping and gave her a weak smile. "here, let me take those." she said as she reached up, pushing my high collared coat off my shoulders. She gasped though, letting go.

I frowned softly at her. "Mrs. Weasley?" I asked.

"oh Harry." She whispered, "what happened? You're cheek is bruised." She said, gingerly touching it. I flinched back at the contact, surprised at the sting the gently touch earned.

"is it? I hadn't noticed." I said quietly.

"oh my poor boy." Mrs. Weasley murmured. I felt an immediate warmth feeling at the Weasley matron. She reached out, taking my coat from me and tugging my wool hat off my head. It was the same hat she'd knit me last year. As she hung my coat I slipped out of my boots, leaving the snowy footwear on the mat by the door.

"come along dear, let me fetch you something warm. How does hot chocolate sound." she offered with a smile. I smiled warmly at her.

"thank you." I said. She tutted as she moved about the kitchen and set about preparing a cup of hot chocolate for myself and some tea for her. "I'm sorry for showing up so early, I just, I couldn't go to my parents house." I felt need to explain.

"how long have you been out?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned.

"I left my parents place around dinner last night – I haven't gone back since." I answered reluctantly.

"let me get you something to eat dear." She said, "I'm sure you're starving." Even if I wasn't, she'd still make me eat something, just to sooth her nerves. "now, why don't you tell me what happened." She said as she sat down, setting a cup of hot chocolate before me and a freshly baked still warm cinnamon roll. "especially about that bruise." She said, eying it carefully.

"my parents told me last night that they were divorcing." I told her quietly. There was just something about Mrs. Weasley that begged you to trust her. "I was bitter, I'll admit that. They've been planning to divorce behind my back for almost six months now." I said, "they wouldn't even tell me. hell, they couldn't even wait to be divorced before they started to see other people and again, not tell me about it. I've known for a while, sure, I've seen them, met the ones their dating on the side, but they never thought to tell me. My mother got angry at the way I was speak to her, not that I wasn't speaking the same way to James, but she got angry. She told me not to talk to her that way."

though this Mrs. Weasley didn't interrupt, but watched and listened avidly.

"I got angry then, I mean, she's ignored me all this time and now suddenly thinks she deserves my respect or to act like my mother? So I told her that she could ground me, and we'd see how long that lasted, because as soon as Sirius and Remus left, she'd forget me again." I took a sip from the hot drink, breaking of a small piece of my cinnamon bun. I wasn't really that hungry, thinking about all of this. "she claimed that she'd never forgotten about me, as if she'd payed me a great deal of attention each day. She doesn't even greet me anymore."

"I kind of lost it then and began asking her questions, like what she got me for my last birthday – she didn't get me anything. Dad got me a credit card. I asked her different questions that I knew she didn't know, like when we'd last sat down to dinner together as a family – that was almost two years ago, and where I went when she and father were locked up by the police and then." I broke off, and looked up at Mrs. Weasley, "then she slapped me." I told her. The stinging sensation was back again and I blinked rapidly, trying to dissuade the feeling.

Mrs. Weasley wasn't a mother for nothing and seemed to know why I was blinking, because the next thing I know I was being rocked by the woman, who'd led me to the livingroom and away from where the stairs were.

"I don't understand." I whispered, "why don't they want me?"

That was the first time I'd broken down since I was ten. I didn't remember falling asleep, but I woke up later to whispered voices and found myself laying on the worn but extremely comfortable couch in the livingroom, a quilt laid over me and my head on a fluffy pillow.

"why's he here?" I heard someone whisper and craned my neck, trying to see who was talking. I saw Mrs. Weasley and Ron through a crack in the doorway, talking quietly in the kitchen.

"…not getting along with his family." Mrs. Weasley replied, "isn't ready to talk yet dear. Lets just let him sleep a while longer." She assured him. Ron nodded, discontent with the secrecy but allowing it. I lay down, a small bitter smile on my face as I buried my face in my pillow.

Why could James and Lily be like Molly and Arthur? I questioned as I fell asleep.

The next time I woke up there was low murmuring in the kitchen. I felt the weight on the couch shift slightly as someone sat down and began carding their fingers through my hair.

I could tell it was Remus, he always smelled like rain and grass.

"I don't understand Remus." I whispered to him even as I opened my eyes. "why aren't I good enough?" I choked out. I knew he didn't have the answer, no one did. "why do they hate me so much?" because there were no answers to give.

Remus pulled me up, wrapping his arms around me. I buried my face in his neck, gripping his shirt.

"I hate my parents." I finally admitted. "and I hate that I hate them even as I love them." I burrowed deeper into Remus neck.

I missed the look Remus gave a horrified James and Sirius over my shoulder. It was a look pure anger.

* * *

Later on when we got home I climbed the tree outside the house to my bedroom window and hopped inside. The door was still locked with the hard wood chair jammed up against it. I didn't bother to undo it, instead just climbed into my bed, kicking my shoes off.

I pulled the covers over myself and shimmied down in the bed, listening for any noise downstairs.

I figured I must have dozed off, because I was awoken by the knocking at my bedroom door.

"Harry, could you please come downstairs?" it was Sirius. I looked up at my nightstand clock but found it missing and a glance down showed me I'd knocked it to the floor again. I'd been asleep about three hours now.

"coming Siri." I said with a sigh as I pulled the covers back and slipped from the bed, not bothering to change my ruffled clothing and slipped my shoes on. at the door I grabbed the wooden chair and pried it out from under the handle, setting it against my bedroom door.

When I opened the door I found Sirius outside who greeted me with a smile and a full on hug that ended up with me lifted from the floor and spun around. When he set me down he grabbed my hand, lightly guiding me downstairs and into the dining room where I found James and Lily sitting at the table, their heads bowed and looking incredibly guilty and Remus looking quite satisfied if not a little hesitant.

"uncle moony?" I asked hesitantly. Remus and Sirius shared a small smile at the return of the uncle to their names.

"come and sit down Harry, we need to talk to you about something." Remus said, motioning for me to come sit beside him. I did so, accepting his offered cup of hot chocolate that had been covered in small marshmallows. Sirius sat down on my other side, carding his fingers through my hair before his hand dropped down and squeezed my shoulder.

"whats this all about?" I asked.

"well yesterday, after what happened, Sirius, Lily James and I got to talking." Remus said.

"it didn't amount to much at that point, just us scolding James and Lily." Sirius told him with a wink as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"but after we got you home from the Weasleys, Sirius and I had a private talk and then another with Lily and we believe we may have a solution for your problem cub." Remus said. "now we came up with several different ideas, so don't jump down our throats until we're done." Remus said. He looked at Sirius.

"okay, the first is that Remus and I allow you to live in the flat we own in London by yourself. The second is that Remus and me move back to London and you come live with us. Three, you come to America with us for the semester and then choose what to do, and four, you choose to live with one of your parents." Sirius finished.

"I – I can't live with them." I said, motioning to my parents. Lily finally looked up and flinched back when she saw the bruise on my cheek.

"we understand that Harry, that's why we decided to give you other choices." Remus said, "you know we'd go to the end of the earth for you cub." He said.

"I know, but you shouldn't have to give up you're lives in America for me." I said. "I don't know – I just –" I broke off as Remus waved his hand.

"calm down cub. We don't expect you to decide right away." Remus said. "go and think on it, call your friends and talk to them as well." Remus said, shooing me. I nodded and quickly left, high tailing it to my bedroom. I had a few calls to make.

* * *

I'd forgotten just how strong Hermione could hug until she was actually hugging me – or more like choking me with her hug.

"Mione, if you don't let go he'll die." Ron said, urging her to let go. "I want to say goodbye too." He grumbled. Hermione pulled away, looking rather tearful. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away, wandering to her mother while drying her eyes.

At the look Ron was giving me I rolled my eyes, dragging Ron forward into a quick embrace and spoke into his ear. "come on mate, Hermione's like my sister, stop this rubbish nonsense you're thinking!" I ordered him jokingly. I felt Ron relax and pull away, clapping me on the back.

I glanced around again, taking I the faces of the people saying goodbye. All the Weasleys had shown up, even bill and Charlie, who would have been out of the country by then. Hermione's family had shown up to say goodbye as well. Apparently Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, and Hermione all had one thing in common, they gave hugs that could be used as lethal weapons of smothering.

Next time I have an enemy, I'll ask Mrs. Weasley to hug him for me.

"Harry, its time to go." Remus spoke from behind me. I nodded and moved to follow him, a little disappointed that my parents hadn't even come to say goodbye. When I was on the plane and in my window seat Remus reached into his bag, pulling out a wrapped parcel which he put back in after he was sure I'd seen it.

"it's from Severus." Remus told me, "he couldn't make it today because he had a plane of his own to catch." Remus said apologetically. I felt a small warmth settle in my chest. Severus Snape wasn't a bad guy, he'd bought me more gifts and payed me more attention then my parents combined, but he was more often then not busy. He was a professor at the university, teaching advanced bio-chemistry.

When he had the chance though he'd often spend at least some time with me. At first he didn't like me much, because apparently if there's one thing Lily and Severus have in common, it's their hatred for James. It took him only a few days of being around the house to see that James and I didn't get along much, and that I was barely anything like him.

I was actually more like Severus than James.

Severus seemed to have gotten that to, because for Christmas this year he'd given me several book, all copies of the books he likes. Most of them are non fiction of course, but there were two books that were fiction, but not like fantasy books. They were more like about creatures in the world, old tales and things like that and whether they've ever been proven true.

I already knew one of those creatures was real, uncle moony did after all change into a werewolf.

I sat back in my seat, buckling up as instructed. A flashed Sirius a grin. I was actually looking forward to being able to start over.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Twilight – such a depressing thought._

**Chapter 2**

I smiled as I looked around my new bedroom, which at the moment held no details of what I liked other than my favourite colour scheme, which consisted of neutral tones with some red and some blues mixed in.

I had a large bed with a night stand on either side of it and a large bay window. There was a red brick fireplace across from the bay window with two arm chairs front and facing it and a desk on the far side of the room from my bed.

"so?" Sirius asked me, "do you like it?" he asked, a touch of worry seeping into his voice.

"like it? I love it!" I said sat as I sat down my desk, running my fingers over the polished wood.

"good." Sirius sighed. "Remus thought about putting you in the bedrooms beside teddy and making you suffer through 3 am wake up calls." I shot Sirius a horrified look. "anyway, I'll leave you to it. call if you need anything." Sirius said as he exited my room.

I looked around at the blank space and sighed, picking my suitcase back up and setting it onto the storage trunk at the end of my bed, clicking it open.

Inside sat my laptop, carefully wrapped up in a few of my Weasley sweaters for safe keeping. I wrapped it again and brang it to my desk, its official new home. I set it down on the desk and pulled it open. Luckily Sirius had wireless internet here. I sat down in the plush black spinning chair.

"you have three new messages." A woman's auto voice said. I pulled up my Inbox and clicked receive messages.

The three messages were from Ron, Hermione and Neville respectively. The Neville one surprised me, he'd moved away some years ago. I couldn't recall for the life of me where he'd moved to.

I clicked on Ron's message first.

'_Hey Harry,_

_How forks? You're probably still on the plane, but I thought I'd email anyways. Everyone keeps asking where you are, I keep telling them to mind their own business and Mione keeps smacking me for being rude. Rubbish. _

_Does it rain there as much as it rains here? I heard Remus say it does. _

_Mum is worrying about you, but that's nothing unusual. She says hi, and so does Ginny, the twins, Bill and Charlie – even Percy says hi. He's home this weekend, taking some time off from the ministry._

_I of course say hi too. _

_Did you hear? The canons lost their latest game, I still say that one shot was a foul. They aren't going on to the tournament, maybe next year though._

I smiled slightly as I glanced over the rest of his email, which basically went over everything happening in England at the moment. It also covered the seven or so fights Hermione and Ron had since I'd left.

"wonder how long it'll take for them to get together?" I mused as he closed his email and went on to Hermione's.

_'Dear Harry_

_Hows America? I've heard its amazing. I couldn't find much on forks, but I'll keep looking. I found some fascinating legends about the Quileute tribe that lives in La push that I think you'd enjoy. I'll forward you the links._

_Oh! The main reason I'm emailing is because I spoke to Neville, you remember, Neville Longbottom, he used to live down the street from you? Well, you remember._

_Anyways he got in contact with me and after I told him what all was happening and where you were moving to he mentioned he'd moved to forks as well, so you'll at least know someone!_

_I gave Neville you're email address, I hope you don't mind._

_I have to go though, I have a history project due next week that I need to get started._

_Bye Harry!_

_Love, Hermione._

I smiled, shaking my head. Hermione and homework. I couldn't believe she went through the trouble of looking things up about forks. I sighed as I sat back in my chair, looking up at the ceiling.

So Neville moved to forks. I could easily remember Neville, he'd been my closest friend as a child and remained one of my best friends through elementary school, until he had to move in grade eight.

I wondered if we could meet up before school, maybe I could get to know the town a bit? Even if we couldn't meet I'd at least know someone there, which would all in all be a nice change.

I was also supposed to meet Sirius cousins soon. They're from la push, aren't they. I sat forward again and clicked on Neville's message.

_'Hi Harry._

_See you at school_

_Nev.'_

I grinned, snickering softly. I'd have to hunt him down on Monday. I decided to write them back tomorrow when i heard Remus call me down, saying the pizza had arrived.

- - -

"when do we need to go to Seattle?" I asked again as I sat in the back seat with teddy, looking at Remus who sat in the drivers seat and a sulking Sirius sat in the passenger seat.

"I need to go get some more things for Teddy, he's growing too quickly." Remus said, "and Sirius said something about getting a few things for your bedroom and some new clothes." Remus told him.

"new clothes? I have plenty of clothes." I frowned.

"oh no, mostly the clothes shopping is for Sirius here. He destroys his too quickly, working on those motorcycles of his." Remus said in a mild scolding tone.

"ah." I nodded, glancing at the sulking Sirius in the front seat.

"is there anything you'd like to pick up while at the mall? Or do you want to go off on your own to look around?"

"there's this great store full of shirts with funny sayings." Sirius turned in his seat to look at me, grinning mischievously. "it's brilliant." Sirius said enthusiastically. "they've got signs, stickers, bumper stickers, coffee cups, magnets, t-shirts, shoes, and hats with sayings on them. They've also got wicked earrings." Sirius sighed dreamily. "but Remus won't let me pierce my ears." He pouted.

I couldn't help but make the whipping sound and hand movement. Sirius mock growled at me as I smirked back at him, making the sound again.

"it's not like you've got your ears pierced either." Sirius sulked.

"actually, yes I do." I stated.

"what!?" Remus and Sirius both turned back to look at me.

"Remus eyes on the road!" I cried out. Remus quickly turned back around, steadying the car as he did so.

"when the bloody hell did you get your ears pierced?" Sirius asked, scandalized.

"on my sixteenth birthday." I answered.

"do you're parents know?"

"think they'd care?" I shot back.

"touche." Sirius said. after a few minutes of silence Remus cleared his throat.

"so, is there anything you'd like to pick up?" he asked.

"could we stop by a music store?" I asked. "I've been learning to play the guitar since I was fourteen." I told them.

"who taught you?" Sirius asked curiously.

"well, I learned some at school, but I more learned piano there, and a bit of violin, but mostly I learned guitar from Severus and Charlie." I answered.

"Severus plays the guitar?" Remus asked.

"he used to, but he hasn't in a while." Harry said, "not enough spare time anymore, he said." I shrugged.

"well, we'll have to get you a guitar then." Sirius said with a grin. "we have a piano already, but it's been in the celler for a while. I guess I'll pull it back out for you." He said.

"you don't have to." I started to complain.

"I want to." Sirius stated with a grin. His grin only grew as Remus pulled into the mall parking lot. I turned in my seat, starting to unbuckle teddy as Remus parked, carrying teddy as I got out of the car and into the chilly air. I tucked the blanket tighter around teddy who lay in his carrier before standing up, picking teddy up with me. Remus smiled as he came over, taking teddy from me and leading the way inside.

Inside I smiled at the blast of warm as the doors opened. The mall itself wasn't actually all that busy, which was kind of a relief. I didn't find the idea of being trampled all that great.

Inside Remus turned to Sirius and I.

"alright you two, I need to go pick up some things for teddy, why don't you two go and look around. We'll meet up in two hours in -" Remus looked at the map of the mall, "-the the food court, first floor." Remus finally said.

"aye' aye Captain." Sirius mock saluted, dancing away as Remus attempted to swat him on the head.

"behave, Harry you're in charge." Remus stated. Sirius' jaw dropped.

"what? But I'm the adult!" Sirius whined, stomping his foot and pouting childishly.

"in body yes, in mind, you're three."

"four." I disagreed. "three year old's are evil I'll admit, but four year old's have better pronunciation." I told him wisely. Remus nodded seriously.

"true." Sirius pouted, glaring moodily at the two of us.

"I hate you both." He sulked.

"love you too." I chirped back. I watched fr a moment as Remus and teddy disappeared down another hallway before turning to Sirius. "now, wheres this shop full of t-shirts with sayings?" Sirius eyes brightened.

Oh no, I've created a monster!

It was a little while before I could convince Sirius to leave the store called 'knickknacks' and go to the music store with me. Sirius really loved that store, maybe I'd get him a few t-shirts one day.

The music store, I soon found out, was huge! It took up three different stores, and was brimming with instruments, some I hadn't even heard of. I walked with Sirius to the string instrument area. On the walls there was a rack of Acoustic guitars. I chose just a plain light brown one and brought it down.

While I was looking Sirius seemed to have gravitated towards the drums exhibit. I came up behind him. "thinking of getting a drum set Siri?" I asked.

"I'm all for noise, but Remmy would have my head." Sirius sighed. "I can just hear his reaction now." Sirius muttered, pouting.

"yes well, with teddy and all." Sirius only pouted further.

"I know, that's exactly what Remus would point out too." He sulked. "when that kid gets older, he's going to play the drums!" he said wth finality.

"good luck with that." I said, patting his shoulder.

"I'm going to need it." he said with a nod. "knowing the genes, he'll be a bookworm." Sirius sighed dramatically.

The shopping trip took a while, mainly because Sirius decided to try every instrument he found interesting, and I was helpless to stop him until I pointed out that is he didn't stop, Remus would kill us both for being late.

That was apparently more than enough motivation to get Sirius to the food court, where we found Remus and teddy sitting at a table with a girl that looked to be a little older than me. we made our way over to where Remus was sitting.

"I was wondering if you'd gotten swallowed up by the instruments." Remus said with no small amount of exasperation.

"nope, Sirius just wanted to test his musical talent for the duration of our time there." I stated.

"and?"

"utterly talentless." I answered with a small grin while Sirius pouted, cuffing me of the side of the head and glaring at Remus, who was chuckling. The girl beside Remus just smiled in amusement.

"Alice, this is my nephew, Harry potter, Harry, this is Alice Cullen, she'll be going to school with you once you start." Remus told me.

"hello." I greeted.

"hi!" she chirped. "I like you accent. Mr. Black and Mr. Lupins accents aren't near as strong." She said.

"yeah, they have faded a bit since they left England haven't they?" I mused, "I barely noticed their twang." I said with mirth.

"I do not have a twang. I am a proper English men."

"who rides a motorcycle."

"who rides a motorcycle." Sirius added.

"who defies his mother whenever opportune."

"who defies his mother whenever opportune." Sirius conceded.

"who pranks often, dates everyone – well - used to, hates social parties–"

"okay I get it, not so much a proper gentlemen." Sirius pouted. "Must you burst my bubble?"

"yes." Remus and I replied seriously. Alice just giggled at the bickering.

"why do I put up with you two?" Sirius said dramatically. "atleast teddy is adorable."

"because if you didn't, you'd be eating you charcoal la chicken again." I answered wisely. Remus snickered softly as Sirius jutted out his upper lip and turned his head away, arms folded over his chest, looking very much like a child.

"ignoring the three –"

"four" I corrected.

" – four year old, how are you Alice? Here with your family?" Remus asked.

"just Emmett and Rosalie. Their off somewhere being all couple like." She said, wrinkling her nose with a smile.

"I hate it when they do that. You should hear Remus and Sirius in the morning –" I was cut off by Remus and Sirius.

"Harry!" they said, Remus bright red and Sirius barely flushed but his head ducked slightly. Alice and I exchange one look before we both burst into laughter at their embarrassment.

* * *

When the shopping trip ended I had to admit I was glad, if I never went shopping with Alice Cullen again, it'd be too soon. She can go for hours! Although it was amusing to see her fuss over Sirius as she helped Remus pick out clothes for Sirius.

I sprawled out on my bed, my laptop perched infront of me as I started to type my replies to my friends emails from the day before.

"Harry?" I groaned loudly as Remus entered.

"no more shopping!" I groaned my complaint half heartedly. Remus chuckled.

"no, no more shopping." Remus chuckled. "but we do have a surprise for you. So either you get up and follow me, or I can throw you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carry you to it." I quickly climbed off the bed and motioned for him to lead the way. "good choice." Remus said.

Remus smiled as he led me back to the main house and then, much to my confusion, out into the garage.

"hey kiddo." Sirius said. "I see Remus didn't need to use more drastic measures." He said conversationally.

"no, no. I'm certain I wouldn't have liked said drastic measures." I told them evenly. Sirius gave an almost ferocious grin.

"why ever would you think that?" Sirius said, blinking at me innocently. I narrowed my eyes at him even as Remus coughed loudly to catch our attention.

"Sirius, I believe you wanted to show him." and Sirius was suddenly jumping up and down, looking very much like a four year old after getting a new toy. He grabbed Remus and I'd wrists, tugging us into his sectioned off and rarely useed portion of the garage.

"TADA!" Sirius chirped. I blinked rapidly at what I saw.

There sat a 4wd Lexus RX 350. It wasn't a huge attention grabber, but was good for the roads. a 4wd Lexus RX 350 wasn't Sirius style of car, he wanted extravagant and big, shiny and attention grabbing. This wasn't his kind of car, maybe Remus' but not his.

"Sirius, why did you buy another car? You have a mustang." I pointed out.

"well, I figured I couldn't force to you drive the motorcycle during the winter, it's too icy and cold for that. Remus would have my head, so tada!" I stared at him for a moment before looking back at the car.

"Sirius, please don't tell me you just bought me a car." I asked him softly.

"I can do no such thing." Sirius stated. "all I'll say is it is a good thing you have your license." I groaned.

"you bought me a car Sirius." I whined. "normal people don't have urges to go out and buy someone a car – they have urges to eat junk food or go shopping excessively." I bemoaned.

"well I never said I was normal." Sirius said with a wicked grin. "the cars great for back roads, and when you're not using it for school Remus could probably use it too. He's always complaining that the mustang isn't safe for driving." Sirius said with a snort. It's perfectly safe, and fast too…" I tuned Sirius rant about the wonders of mustangs out and turned to Remus.

"certainly you didn't condone him buying me a bloody car, right moony?" I asked.

"I'm sorry cub. But you need a way around, I won't always be able to drive you in and pick you up. This is just easier for everyone." Remus said unapologetic. "I know you don't want us spending a lot of money on you, but let Sirius do this one thing, he feels terrible for missing all those birthdays and christmas'."

"but you both sent presents and cards." I argued.

"but we weren't there, and a Christmas at your parents house doesn't sound much like Christmas at all." Remus soothed. "once he gets this out of his system, I'm sure he'll stop. Until then I'll put a limit on his spend, okay cub?" Remus asked, watching Sirius with mild amusement.

"alright." I conceded. "but try and get him over whatever unneeded guilt he's feeling fast okay? I don't want him going through his fortune on me." I stated, frowning at Sirius.

"will do cub." Remus promised.

The next few days passed as a blur for me, I was dreading school. Sirius wasn't really helping either, with his suggestions on how to survive. Such as the suggestion yesterday that I wear my steal toe work bots to school so I can kick the people that approach me and make a break for it.

His other suggestions weren't much better, though they were amusing.

When the first day of school came I got myself ready and went out to the car, where Remus Sirius and teddy were waiting. When Remus was distracted with teddy Sirius attempted to hand me a small spray can of something.

"take it." Sirius whispered.

"Sirius I said no!" Remus said as he walked over, grabbing the spray can. "Harry can not and will not spend the day spraying everyone with pepper spray." He snapped. Sirius pouted, crossing his arms and stuck out his tongue childishly. Remus rolled his eyes.

"fine." Sirius pouted. "have a good day at school cub." Sirius told me, pressing a quick kiss to my forehead. Why did he have to do that?

"not likely." I mutter as he turn to Remus. "bye moony." I said.

"have fun cub."

"again, not likely. I have trigonometry second period." I told him mournfully. I looked down at teddy wagging the tip of my index figner in his face. "you be good and don't spit up on Remus – aim for Sirius." I said with a wink. Sirius mock scowled at me while teddy giggled, grasping my finger and shaking it. I puklled away, prying my finger loose.

"see you after school." I said as I walked to my car, my bag in hand.

"have fun!"

"I said not likely!" I shot right back. I climbed into my car and set out for the evilest thing in the life of a teenager – highschool.

* * *

_Thank you reviews for you're input._

_I have added the disclaimer as it was pointed out that it was missing, thanks for pointing it out. _

_I know the story still has a few mistakes each chapter, but at the moment I do not have a Beta, so I am trying my best to catch any mistakes that I make. I apologise if I've missed some._

_I've decided to keep harrys gift a bit of a secret for now, so you'll all see._

_The other blacks, billy and jacob will be in this fanfic, as Sirius cousins, but as you can see Harry Remus and Sirius will still reside in Forks._

_Jasper is still a vampire, and is still living with the Cullens._

_James potter will be entering the story again later, but I won't go too much further into that, as it won't be happening for a little while. Let's just say James realizes the errors of his ways._

_I know this post doesn't include when he begins school but at this very moment, writing has become difficult. My niece and nephew both have been staying at my house this week and probably will be here into next week as well and unfortunately my nephew has grown attached to pressing buttons – especially computer power buttons._

_I've had to keep writing everything over, so for now I will post this, and try and post something again soon. _

_Truly,_

_Devils-Divide._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I regret to inform you that I do not own Harry potter or twilight.

Chapter 3

I almost drove past the school twice, because I was looking for a school and not a bunch of disconnected buildings. I decided as I pulled into the driveway of forks middle school that I hated the person who designed this school – they probably designed it this way just so outsiders couldn't find it.

Smug gits.

Perhaps I'm just paranoid this morning?

I was a bit late for class, having missed the school twice because they decided to camoflage it behind greenry and made it look like a bunch of brick work buildings. The parking lot was empty when I arrived, which made finding the classes a bit easier, because I could pull out my map without some helpful person popping and offering to show me along, all the while trying to pry my life story out of me.

It wasn't hard to find building three, the gigantic white '3' painted on the side of the building was a huge clue.

Can you tell I really don't want to be here?

When I entered my English classroom I was met by a positively friendly man who later introduced himself as Mr. Berty while pumping my enthusiastically in what he thought was a hand shake. I personally think he was attempting to take my arm off.

I don't care if I seem unsociable or not, but next class, I will not offer my hand!

"Hello, you must be Mr. Potter." Mr. Berty said.

"Yes sir."

"Well, welcome to forks high, I am Mr. Berty, you're English teacher." Mr. Berty. "Well, the class seating arrangement had already been set up, but I believe there is a spare seat beside Ms. Cullen, if you will." He said.

I glanced around quickly and found Alice sitting near the back. i made my way through the rows to the empty seat beside her and gratefully slipped into the offered seat, trying to ignore the staring of my classmates.

This was going to be a long year. Beside me Alice pat my shoulder, outwardly looking pityingly at me, while inside I could almost hear her laughter.

"Not funny." I muttered darkly.

"Is too." Alice giggled.

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you know if you're mean to me, I can convince Remus to let me take you shopping again." I shot her a horrified look.

"Earlier comment retracted." I responded.

"I thought so." Alice stated smugly. Mr. Berty shushed us and instructed us that today we will be taking notes. By the end of class I was fairly sure everyone had sore hands except myself – Mr. Binns had us write much more than that at my previous school. If you didn't take notes, you didn't pass. That was mostly because taking notes was the only way to actually remember what he'd said on the subject they were covering. The man had a tendency to sit at his desk and drone on and on about a subject of little significance.

"Hi, I'm Mike, you need any help finding your next class?" Mike asked. I shook my head, but was cut off from answering when Alice called me,

"Come on Harry, you have art now, right?" Alice asked. I nodded and quickly joined her.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"They're very welcoming around here." Alice warned.

"Just what I need, over friendly suffocating American classmates." I groaned. Alice's lips twitched as she again patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"Poor Harry." She said.

"Poor me." I sighed. She giggled, leaving me at my art class as she skipped off to her own class elsewhere.

--------------------

Art class was one word, boring. I didn't know art could be boring, but the entire period was covering art history on a boring piece from an artist I'd never heard of. I soon found out that this class was mostly written work, such a horrible idea.

Looks like I'd be limited to drawing at home, I think this time though I shall have to hide my art supplies. I don't want to chance coming home to find teddy covered in purple and blue paint splotches again.

Remus would have my head.

--------------------

I decided I didn't like trigonometry, not at all. I knew it, yes, but I hated it. and I certainly didn't like the teacher anymore when he said that one horrible sentence.

"Well Mr. Potter, why don't you tell us about yourself." The teacher asked. I inwardly twitched, wishing with all my might I'd taken the pepper spray. One quick spray and I could escape!

"What should I say?" I asked him tiredly.

"where you're from, why you moved to forks, what you like, dislike, and such." The teacher said. I sighed but began.

"well, I am originally from London England, I moved to forks to spend more time with my godparents, Remus and Sirius and my godson, teddy Lupin. I like playing guitar, talking to friends and music. I dislike annoying chits who stick their excessively long noses into other peoples business, excessive giggling and excessive staring. I dislike homophobes and shallow people all together." I looked at the teacher, feeling the amusement almost radiating off the man as he coughed to hide a snicker. There was a boy at the back of the class who had his head down, trying and failing to smother a grin. Everyone else seemed to have completely missed what I said, but were more paying attention to my accent.

"may I go sit down now?" I asked through grit teeth. I did not like the way girls were looking at me. so far today I'd so far managed to avoid speaking aloud, therefore not many focused on my accent.

I didn't like the attention the girls were giving me.

I might have to get Sirius to go to the knickknacks store and buy me a t-shirt saying 'beware girls – I'm gay' on it.

Of course that probably wouldn't be enough of a clue for them. Perhaps I'll just run them over?

I walked to the seat the teacher told me to sit down in and payed attention to the front, ignoring the girl leaning a bit to close to me for my taste. I gave her an irritated glare and moved my seat further away and towards the isle.

God, why couldn't some girls catch a hint?

If I'm leaning backwards to the point where I am near falling off my chair to get away from you – I'm fairly sure it means I don't want you to come near me. I'm certainly not sitting like this because it's comfortable.

"I don't think they took the hint." The boy behind me said with a grin. I sighed.

"obviously not." I replied. "apparently, subtly isn't their strong suit."

"you were being subtly?"

"apparently yes. They didn't seem to catch the message, so i must have been." I told him unhappily. The boy leaned back, snorting in amusement. "Harry potter."

"Emmett Cullen." The dark haired boy introduced himself.

"are you related to Alice Cullen?" I asked curiously.

"yeah, she's my sister, d'you know her?"

"went shopping with her." Emmett gave him a horrified look. "and shes my partner in English."

"and you're still alive?" he asked incredulously. "when I go with her my feet are almost bleeding by the time we stop!" Emmett exaggerated.

"I was with Remus and Sirius – my godparents, so I couldn't spend the entire day shopping." I told him.

"that explains it." Emmett grinned. He sat back in his seat and turned his attention to the teacher.

---------------------

Lunch came and I found myself in the lunch room, going along the line to choose and buy my lunch. The cafeteria was a long room with tables set in different areas all around, most full of loud students. I glanced around for a place to sit, easily ignoring invitations I got from other students until I saw it.

One table with a very familiar looking boy sitting at the table, his head bent over a book, distractedly eating his lunch as he ate.

Neville. I broke into a grin, making a B-line to Neville's table where I unceremoniously snuck up behind him, grinning madly.

"Neville!" I said loudly, causing Neville to jump in his seat, almost knocking over his drink. I burst into undisguised snickers which soon led to giggles as he turned around, looking terrified for a split second before he growled at me.

"Harry!" he growled, completely forgetting that he hadn't seen me in several years as he smacked me on the side of the head. I could stop giggling though – manly giggles of course.

I took a deep breath, still giggling quietly as I set my tray down on the table and dropped into the seat beside him. "nice to see scare ya' mate." I said with a wide grin. Oh how I loved sneaking up on him.

"You git." Neville said fondly, shaking his head as he took a few calming breaths. His grin didn't fade a bit though, no matter how hard he was trying to suppress it.

"Mind having a lunch guest?"

"You're already sitting." Neville pointed out as he closed his book.

"Good point. I'm afraid you're stuck with me then." I told his cheerily.

"Woe is me." Neville replied dramatically. "Well, since I am stuck with you, tell me, how is everyone back home?"

"Well as you can guess, Lavender and Parvati as still gossip mongrels. Ron and Hermione still have not gotten together, but fight constantly, so it's only a matter of time before the sexual tension explodes and they do get together." Neville choked on his drink, turning an interesting shade of red as he coughed. I clapped him on the back. "breath man, breath! Don't die on me now! You can not leave me to the American girls mercy!" I leaned over to the still coughing Neville. "I don't think they have any." Neville stopped coughing and promptly began to laugh.

"Anyways Hermione still hugs her books, Ron's room is still hideously orange. Luna moved –"

" –to La push." Neville added in helpfully.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, she and her father are living out there. She stops by on the weekend."

"It's just a regular odd one out convention isn't it? you me and Luna all over again." Harry said.

"It's our ten year reunion." Neville said with a grin. I snickered.

"So whys she out in La push?" I asked.

"Her dads following a lead on something, crumple something I think." Neville said, frowning as he tried to remember.

"Wonder if he's found any yet." I said with no small amount of amusement. Neville flashed me a grin and shrugged.

"He hasn't." Neville said. "I can't believe you're here." Neville said with a sigh. "I certainly didn't think I'd be seing you again until I returned to England."

"Yeah, caught me off guard when Mione told me you lived down this way. How's your mum and dad?" Harry asked distractedly as he started to eat.

"Dads good. He's working as a police officer now, doing forest patrols in the wood surrounding the town. He likes it a lot." Neville said with a small smile. "Mums also doing well. She's a teacher here actually."

"Really? What does she teach?"

"Music."

"I have that last period." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Me too. I have Latin next."

"Me too." Harry said. "told you. You're stuck with me."

- -

Latin was one word, dull. It was repeating the pronounciation of simple terms and sentences. Surprisingly Neville and I were both ahead, so we ended up playing a latin version of scrabble for most the entire period and talking quietly amongst ourselves.

When the class ended Neville and I ended up walking together to the music class room. "your mums goin gto hug me, isn't she?" I asked Neville.

"hug, you? You'd be lucky if she stopped at that. I'll bet you she calls Remus and Sirius and asks if you can come over for dinner." Neville said.

"would she actually do that?" I asked, looking warily at the music room door. Neville nodded.

"most likely."

"bloody hell, I'm doomed." I whispered. Nevile chuckled, pulling me along by my wrist to the classroom.

"Hi mum." Neville greeted as he entered the classroom. "I come baring a nephew sized gift." Neville said.

"oh?" Mrs. Longbottom turned from her desk, a small smile on her face. Her jaw practically hit the floor when she saw me standing in the doorway.

"er, hi Aunt Alice." I said, waving slightly.

"Harry Potter?"

"Alice Longbottom?" I faked shock. Aunt Alice mock scowled at me, smacking me gently on the shoulder.

"Look how big you've gotten!" Mrs. Longbottom greeted, smothering me a hug. It would have been far more inviting if she wasn't my music teacher and wasn't hugging me in front of the class.

"I would hope so! last time you saw me I was eight." I said as she release me. "could you imagine a teenager the size of an eight year old walking around a high school?" I said with a disturbed look. Neville snickered at the mental imagine.

"How have you been dear?"

"I'll tell you after class." I told her. She nodded, apparently remembering that she was the teacher and I, the student.

"Yes yes, of course." She said with a smile. "please take you're seats, you'll be sitting beside Neville." she said.

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted and followed Neville down the isle to where he was sitting.

We sat down, turning our attention back to Aunt Alice as she began instructing the students to play the piece before them one at a time, correcting their mistakes. Harry found another Cullen within the class, an Edward Cullen, who sat by the piano, and was the only one to nail the piece before him.

"Now Harry you'll need to pick an instrument. I know you play the violin and some piano but those instruments are taken."

"I've been learning to play the guitar." I answered half heartedly.

"Well, we don't have anyone on guitar. Acoustic?" she asked hopefully. I nodded.

"Wonderful!" Aunt Alice said with a smile. She disappeared into a back room and game out moments later carrying an acoustic guitar and a book of sheet notes. She quickly handed me the guitar and the sheet notes. "if you could play that piece Harry, we'll see where you are and then move onto classical music identification." Alice said. Harry sighed and did as told, playing the cords of the guitar while reading the notes off. One mistake, that's all.

"Wonderful, now then, lets continue onto music identification." Aunt Alice said.

"Shes really enthusiastic about this job." Neville told me.

"I hadn't noticed." I said, staring as Aunt Alice practically bubbled with happiness. I was expecting a rainbow and unicorn to appear out of nowhere.

-~-

It appears Neville was correct. Aunt Alice somehow found the time to call Remus and Sirius and tell them that she was kidnapping me for the evening. Neville's house was a nice old yellow house with blue shutters and a white porch with a blue door.

We'd decided to take my car to Aunt Alice place, Letting her drive, since I didn't know the way. She was more than happy to drive, especially when my car was keeping her from getting soaked.

Aunt Alice pulled up in the driveway, and right into the covered parking space beside the house. "Aha! Beat him home!" she cheered. I exchanged looks with Neville, who seemed entirely too used to this as he climbed out o the car, grabbing his backpack as he went.

Aunt Alice was already inside, leaving the door open for us. "don't forget to wipe your feet!" Aunt Alice called from the kitchen.

"Yes Aunt Alice." I called back, wiping my feet carefully before following Neville up the hard wood stairs to the second level of the house.

"This is my room." Neville said, pushing the door open. I glanced around and felt my lips twitch upward.

"Still into plants I see." I said as I followed him inside. It was a decent sized room, not at all over stuffed. The walls were panted a soft light brown, with plants panted onto the wall, most likely done by either Neville or Aunt Alice. The room contained only a bed against the wall which was neatly made, and a large corner desk by the window, which was cluttered with plants and book about plants.

"Homework first?" Neville asked reluctantly.

"Best get it out of the way. if I go home and it's not done, Remus will lecture me." I said. Neville grinned at the thought, taking enjoyment in my torment.

"homework it is." Neville said.

Not much homework actually got done, due to Neville's computer being ever so alluring. We ended up on the Internet, logging onto one of my usual chat rooms where I could usually find a Weasley or two.

As soon as my name came up I was assaulted by several Pm's from everyone, asking how things were and what it was like down here. I replied mostly that it was just as wet and had taller trees and hills, much to Neville's amusement. Hermione would throw a fit at the non-informative reply.

Neville and I were soon called down to dinner and went and sat down across from each other. I was thankful to have a familiar meal of fish and chips on the table.

"So Harry, you're living with Remus and Sirius now? Did they teach you to play guitar like that? How are your parents?" Aunt Alice asked in quick succession.

"Er, no Severus snape did." I half answered. "and they're fine."

"Oh, who's Severus?" I cringed as I answered, knowing her reaction.

"My mothers boyfriend." Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank choked on their meals. I eyed the two warily.

"Boyfriend? Lily is cheating on James?" Alice asked.

"And fathers got a girlfriend." I added unhelpfully. "their getting divorced." I explained. "so I'm here, with my godfathers."

"Harry, whats going on?" Neville finally asked. I paused, looking up at him, then his parents.

"After you guys left, things kind of went downhill. I kind of became non-existent not long after." I started, fiddling with my napkin, which suddenly seemed fascinating. "Mother and father began to fight some, and then more and more, and in the last year their so focused on hurting each other that they forget I exist unless I can be used a leverage in a fight." I said.

"Oh dear." Alice whispered.

"Then at Christmas this year Sirius and Remus came down, and everything fell apart, or maybe it came together for a change – I don't know.." and so I told them, everything. Every little detail about what they'd missed and didn't know. I told them about my home life, and about my parents and their significant others and the divorce and about everything that happened at Christmas.

Aunt Alice was horrified at what had happened after they'd left. "and then, I just came to live with Sirius and Remus and teddy." I shrugged, my eyes fixed on my plate. I continued to eat my dinner, trying to ignore the pitying look Aunt Alice was sending towards me.

Uncle Frank coughed, "so, whats Severus like? And how are things at the Weasley' household?" I shot him a grateful glance, welcoming the subject change.

~*~*~*~

When the night ended I went back home and found Sirius in the kitchen, with splatters of baby food on him and the floor around him. teddy was wielding a spoon covered in what looked like apple sauce. Behind teddy an amused Remus watched the scene, his shoulders shaking with laughter as his son shot spoonfuls of food at the dodging Sirius.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" I asked. Remus grinned, watching as Sirius dodged again.

"No, not yet. It'll be good for Sirius to get more exercise."

"And I'm sure this has nothing to do with your personal amusement?"

"No, nothing at all." Remus eyes were laughing as Sirius dodged again and slipped on some of the apple sauce on the floor, falling to his butt. Teddy, with still target to aim at managed to land a score on Sirius face.

"Hey Remus, how many Cullen's are there?" I asked. Remus glanced at me.

"Well, their Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and his wife Esme Cullen. Their children Emmett Alice and Edward, and then theirs the Hales, who live with the Cullen's and are twin niece and nephews of Esme named Rosalie and Jasper Hale." Remus explained.

"Oh." I jumped on the topic, "Why does everyone seem to avoid them?" I asked.

Sirius joined the conversation, coming to the counter while using a towel to remove the apple sauce. "Everyone seems to have it in their heads that the family is unapproachable." Sirius shrugged. "They also spread a lot of rumors about the family, due to jealousy I should think." Sirius said.

"But Alice is nice, and so is Emmett." I frowned.

"they're apparently the most approachable ones, but people fear Emmett because of his size, and everyone thinks Alice is insane." Remus explained. "the towns people spread a lot of rumors about the family, I ask you not to buy into them Harry, they're made my cruel minds."

"What rumors might I hear?"

"Well the teenagers are fond of saying that Esme Cullen is barren. They say it as if it's a horrendous act as well." Sirius frowned as he dropped into the seat beside me.

"But that isn't right." I muttered. "Even if she were, don't they realize that only makes her all the more generous? Taking in her nephew and niece?"

"That's jealousy for you." Sirius murmured.

"She didn't just take them in, all the Cullen children are adopted Harry." Remus further explained.

"But, that just makes her more generous. Is she a mean person or something?" I asked.

"No, Esme is a very nice woman, as is her husband Carlisle. Esme works as an interior designer, and is an artist on top of that. She's very nice." Remus responded honestly. "There are no reasons for the rumors Harry, people are just jealous. Everyone in that family has physical attributes that draw attention, and not all of it is good. Try and remember not to buy into that cub." Remus forewarned.

I won't." I promised with a half smile. "I've already met Alice and Emmett, and they seem nice enough." I told them. "and what are the other siblings like?"

"Rosalie is a bit vain, She's distant from other people, as is Jasper, but he isn't vain, he's just not as sociable. The last is Edward Cullen, who can be approached, but isn't very forth coming." Remus tried to explain. "the five usually just stick with each other, I suspect that moving around so much has made them a little cautious about making friends." Remus explained.

"Well, I guess that is understandable. It's hard for Neville to make friends for the same reason, the same with Luna as well. Did you know she moved to La Push?" I asked him.

"No, I didn't know that." Remus said in surprise.

"Well she and her father did." Harry nodded. "Neville told me, maybe I can get Neville to get a hold of her and we can hang out sometime."

"Ah, the original trio back together again." Sirius quipped. I rolled my eyes, getting up from the table.

"Anyways, I'm headed up to my bedroom."

"Any homework?" Remus asked.

"Did it at Neville's." It was surprising I'd managed to finish it after dinner.

"Great!" Remus said. "Have a good night, be in bed on time."

"Only if you are." I shot back, grinning as I made my way out of the main house to the guest house where my room was located. I really needed some sleep!

* * *

Hey everyone, first i'd like to apologize for taking so long to update, but it's been hectic lately. I'm trying my best to atleast update twice a month, if possible. Unfortunately I still have small children in the house who love computer power buttons, and a new baby here as well, so I've got to work my schedule out a bit. Just hang in there, i'll try my best to update as often as possible.

thank you everyone for the reviews, they are appreciated. I like good comments and bad, it gives me an idea of what I am doing wrong and right.

I also apologize to everyone if this chapter is not up to my usual standard, i've been writing this bit by bit after 2 am. I wouldn't recommend it.

- Devils-Divide


	4. Chapter 4

"Today is a bad day." I told Alice as I slid into my seat beside her, running my fingers over the notches and carvings of the desk top. I looked at my desk, idly reading the profanity carved into or drawn onto it. _'mike was here'_ I read. I shot a glance at mike 'whats-his-face' Jessica's friend. _'I wonder…'_ I thought. Below the sentences was another sentence. '_Mike is a jackass'_ I read. '_I like this person'_ I decided, _'they have a good sense of character. Especially if its mike what-his-name' their talking about._ I nodded to myself.

"Why is today bad?" Alice humored me.

"Because Neville, my ever reliable friend is sick today." I said dramatically.

"And I can see you are not happy about that, but it's only one day."

"Within my first week of school my dear. I am fresh meat for those friendly 'we-love-new-students' people." I told her in a loud whisper. "Now today I'm going to be shark food I say, shark food." I said with a dramatic whimper. "today people like that Jessica girl or that mike guy will swarm me. Neville's left me to the sharks I say, the sharks!" I told her, absolutely horrified.

"poor you." Alice said, giggled quietly.

"poor me." I sighed, brushing my hair out of my eyes. "it's days like today when I wished I wasn't such a nice guy and took Sirius advice and wore steal toe boots and came carrying pepper spray." I said, not really meaning it. I wouldn't mace them.. no, I'd just kick and run like hell!

"If it helps I'll sit with you at lunch." Alice suggested. "I'm sure Emmett would, but Rosalie, his girlfriend, has a very tight leash on him." Alice said with a pixie smile. "she'll kick him out of the bedroom if he sits with someone else." Alice said wisely, "and she isn't exactly friendly company." Harry snickered.

"that ought to be somewhat amusing. I've heard about when Sirius gets kicked out of the room by Remus. Hil-arious." I said with a grin. Alice giggled.

"class, class please." The teacher called us away from our conversation.

~*~*~*~

Next class I sat down in my seat in a foul mood, cursing Neville beneath my breath. Emmett looked up as I slouched into my seat.

"bad morning?" Emmett said.

"I'm borrowing Alice at lunch time." I told him straight forward. "Nev's sick today, and I need an excuse not to sit with Jessica mike and whoever the hell else is in that group." I told him straight forward. Emmett snickered.

"I see word of her has already reached your ears." I groaned.

"yeah. Shes one of those 'friendly people' who insist on greeting and befriending the new kids." I really didn't like those kinds of people, they weren't really your friends. There were people like that back home, people such as Pansy Parkinson, who befriends girls she thinks will make her popular. She'd nearly done the same thing to Hermione, until Hermione told her to shove off in polite terms.

"shes really not that friendly" Emmett said honestly, "best avoid her, she'll just use you." Emmett said.

"if she keeps bugging me, I'll asked Mrs. Weasley to give her the patented 'womans-death-hug' British woman are known for." I told Emmett.

"I know what you mean, Esme isn't from England but she has the same kind of hug." Emmett told me jokingly. I gave him a half grin.

"think they have a union?" I joked.

"it would explain so much. They must give lessons on those hugs." Emmett replied with a large grin. I offered him a half grin. "Alice does the same thing to Jasper."

"Jasper, the other brother right? I haven't seen him around." I told him.

"he and our dad, Carlisle, are visiting some friends in Alaska," Emmett explained half heartedly as he crossed his arms on his desk, resting his chin on them. "they're supposed to be coming home on Friday, so you'll probably meet them on Monday, or sooner." I gave Emmett a suspicious look.

"sooner?" I asked him. Emmett grinned,

"I heard Alice say she was going to visit you this weekend, but don't tell her I told you." Emmett said. "I thought you might want some forewarning, since she'll probably bring Jasper – he sticks fairly close to Alice and Edward." Emmett explained.

"I thought Rosalie and Jasper were twins, usually twins stick together for the most part." I half asked, half stated, thinking about Fred and George back home.

"We don't like seeing Rosalie and Emmett when they act couple like." Alice entered the conversation. She handed a book to Emmett. "you left your binder in my locker." She said. "bye Harry." She said with a wave. i gave a bewildered look to her back as she left the classroom.

"so should I be expecting you this weekend to?" I asked, looking at Emmett, who shrugged.

"depends what Rosalie will be doing." He replied. He paused for a second though, "You do know that Rosalie and I aren't related right? it's not incest –" he started to explained.

"- because you guys aren't blood relatives. I know." I responded. "Remus and Sirius already explained to me and told me not to listen to what people say. I think I'll trust their judgment over a strangers judgment any day." I stated simply.

"And you don't think it's weird?" Emmett asked, surprised.

"Well, none of you are blood relatives except for the Hale twins and Esme, and since Esme isn't a blood relative of yours or Alice's or Edwards, you guys aren't related by blood. So, no, it's not that weird." I said with a shrug.

"Most people think it is." Emmett muttered darkly.

"Most people are jealous idiots." I stated dryly. Emmett cracked a grin. "rumors, that's all it is. Remus taught me a long time ago not to buy into rumors, such as the one that your family is unapproachable and cold, you and Alice are nice and Remus and Sirius both like your parents well enough, so I can't see how those rumors are true." I told him.

"The way Remus and Sirius say it, is that your parents are some of the generous people they know, your mum adopted three kids and her own nephew and niece, and Carlisle adopted all five. If that isn't generosity and kindness, then I don't know what is." I said with a huff, stretching my arms above my head. I saw Emmett relax over my shoulder and put his head back down onto his arms. "I'll continue to think your all nice people until I see otherwise or am forced to go shopping with Alice." I told him with a wide light hearted grin. Emmett let out a snort of laughter.

"She is the devil when shopping isn't she?" I nodded enthusiastically at that.

It was safe to say that we didn't get much work done that period, but it was trig and a review day, so it didn't really matter anyways. Can we say boring? Well, the rest of the class did the review, Emmett and I sat playing tic tac toe the entire class and doodling in our notebooks.

It was more artistically satisfying then the last few art classes combined.

When class ended we both made our way from the classroom. "time well wasted I do say." Emmett said dramatically.

"I concur!" I nodded seriously. "What will make this better is some music." I said, pulling my MP3 out of my jeans pocket.

"What kind of music?" Emmett said warily.

"I don't know if you know them, but Foghat." I answered. A grin broke out on Emmett's face.

"I know them, though I'm surprised you do." Emmett told him.

"Sirius got me hooked on classic rock. ACDC, the Stones, Queen.." I listed off. "he loves American music." I explained. "Severus has me hooked on Metallica and White snake and Bon Jovi and of course Pink Floyd."

"both good men!" Emmett said. "what song?" he asked, looking over my shoulder shoulder – curse my short-ness – as we walked into the lunch room.

"Slow ride." I answered, plugging my headphones in. I pushed the volume to the max. it was loud enough for both of us to hear without putting the headphones into our ears. The two of us made our way to the line.

"I see you've met Emmett." Alice giggled as Emmett and I shushed her. The three of us made our way through the line. Alice and I bid a very reluctant Emmett a goodbye as we walked to Neville and I's table, sitting down with our meals while Emmett quickly made his way to his girlfriend.

"You guys have the same interest in music." Alice said.

"In rock I guess, but I like a bit of everything, rocks just my favourite." I rtold her with a grin.

"do you play an instrument? I tried once, but it didn't take" she told me as she played with her food.

"I play some instruments." I said thoughtlessly. I poked my potato salad suspiciously. "Does Potato salad actually have any potato in it?" I asked her, eying it curiously.

"I have no idea." Alice said brightly. "What instruments do you play?" she changed the subject.

"Piano, Guitar, I used to play flute, a bit of violin…" I trailed off as I eyed my lunch before finally pulling my plate of pizza closer and everything else except my drink away from me.

"Not to hungry?" Alice asked,

"No, not really." I said. "I don't think I'm much of a fan of American foods." I told her, "but then again, British foods aren't that much better. I mean, we named one of our dishes blood pudding." I told her, my nose scrunched up at the name. Alice giggled. "I've never actually had blood pudding either – I heard the name of it once as a child and have never gone near it." I shook my head. "oddly enough though I do like a treat back home called blood pops."

"I'm not too hungry either" Alice commented. "I don't usually eat lunch anymore. I'm more a breakfast and supper type." She said conversationally.

"Well I'll agree whole hearted with you there." I told her, poking his salad again. he distractedly ate his pizza. "What kind of music to you like?" I asked her, looking away from my salad.

"Any and all." She happily informed me.

"You seem like the dance music kind of girl." I told her with a small sheepish grin.

"Well good, that's usually what I listen to, along with fast moving rock." She said with a grin. "Jasper hates the techno – well, everyone does really, except our mother, she doesn't mind it but prefers to listen to Edward playing the piano. So does Carlisle now that I think of it." she said thoughtfully.

"Remus likes classical and anything he can just relax and enjoy listening too." I told her with a grin. "Sirius is majorly into anything loud. He'd play the drums if it didn't mean Remus kicking him out of the bedroom." I told her conspiratorially. Alice let out a loud laugh. "that and it would probably disturb Teddy's naps." i added.

"So what about teddy? Wheres his mum?" Alice asked with a small smile. "did Remus and Sirius adopt him?" she inquired curiously. I shook my head.

"Teddy is Remus son actually. Remus and Sirius have both always wanted kids, they had me but again, I'm not blood and they wanted to the larger role in raising the kid. This is where Teddy's mum, Nymphadora came into the picture. Nymphadora – an odd name, I know – is Sirius cousin and she knew they both wanted a kid, It surprised the hell out of them when she offered to be the carrier, the biological mother, if you will."

"That was generous of her, to do that." Alice said with a small smile.

"Yeah well, she and Sirius are really close, she wanted him happy." I told her with a shrug.

"Will she try and claim him back? Teddy I mean?" Alice asked.

"Nah. She's getting married soon, to one of my surrogate brothers, Charlie Weasley. He's also a friend of Sirius and Remus, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt them – or me." I responded without a doubt. "If he did, his mum would scewer him. she adores me." I said smugly. Alice giggled.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Alice asked as she fiddled with her food. I frowned, twisting my lips thoughtfully.

"so far as I can remember, nothing." I told her honestly. "I was going to go horse back riding, do some reading." I shrugged, trying to remember if I'd overheard Sirius planning anything for me. he did that some times, planned things without telling me and then would kidnap me to do said things on his list.

He did that the time before last when he came to visit me in London. Kidnapped me right during lunch at school and dragged me off to go rock climbing. Sirius got scolded by Remus when he found out of course which only added to my amusement. That was during the times when my grades were fine and I wasn't failing anything. Must have been a while ago.

"why?" I asked her, remembering what Emmett had said.

"just wondering." Alice said innocently. "I was wondering if I could come over this weekend." Alice said, "I haven't gone horse back riding in a long time." She said.

"well you know where I live – don't you?" I asked her. Alice nodded happily. "then I guess I'll wait in paranoia all weekend for your visit." I poked my potato salad.

~*~*~*~

"Is it okay if Alice comes and visits this weekend?" I asked as i pushed myself up using one of the foot holds.

"No, that's no problem." Sirius said, grabbing into the hand hold he could reach. "Why is she coming over?"

"Not entirely sure." I admitted as I climbed, glancing down at Sirius who was lower on the wall then me. "She just asked if I was busy. Emmett hinted that their brother Jasper is coming to visit, so." I shrugged and started to climb again. "Now, remind me again why we're going rock climbing on a school night?" I asked.

"Because" Sirius voice was strained as he hefted himself up to grab a far away foot hold and pulled himself up. "Remus wanted some quiet time while Teddy is asleep and I tend to be loud."

"So where do I fit into this?" I asked, looking down at Sirius, snorting with amusement at how much higher I was. "You're getting slow with old age Sirius." I climbed a few paces high on the wall, out of reach of Sirius reaching hand. "ah ah ah, two hands on the wall." I grinned as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"I am not getting slow." Sirius said with a huff. "I'm taking my time."

"uh..huh." I said, "and I'm the tooth fairy."

"then where the hell are your wings?"

"I took them off to give you so you could climb fast, but alas, they aren't helping." I told as I continued to climb, getting closer to the top. I grinned cheekily down at him.

"When I reach you…" Sirius said, mock shaking a fist at me. I smirked infuriatingly down at him, egging him on.

"Like you could catch me." I grinned as Sirius started to climb faster and grabbed my next foothold, starting to climb again. "Wait till I tell Remus you lost to me." I sung out, "I'll bet he'll tease you forever." I heard Sirius growl from somewhere below me.

"No one threatens my ego!" I heard Sirius say. I twisted out of Sirius reach, climbing the wall further away. I reached the top just before Sirius did, pressing the red botton. I grinned and waved to Sirius.

~*~*~*~

Saturday morning came bearing much amusement for myself and teddy, as we got to sit and watch Remus and Sirius attempt to free the piano from the celler room they'd stuck it into when they'd needed more room for Teddy's play corner in the livingroom.

I spent most of the morning with teddy until just after lunch, when I put him down for a nap in his crib. He was cuddled up with the small stuffed animal I had won for climbing to the top of the wall while rock climbing. I gently took down the harp that Nymphadora used to play for teddy and began to play the only song I really knew how to play on it. Greensleaves always put teddy to sleep, sadly neither Sirius nor Remus could play it, so it was left to me to play the song on the harp or my flute to get teddy to go to sleep. I'd made a recording of it using my laptop and burn't it to a Cd for Remus to play for teddy so I didn't have to wake up at three am and play for him.

When I'd finished playing the song teddy was once again fast asleep and I gently set the harp down atop the dresser and quietly left the room, softly closing the door behind me. I quietly made my way down the hallway away from the rooms, only breathing once I got to the stairs and out of teddy's general hearing range. That kid had one mean temper when he was woken up after going to sleep.

The livingroom was a huge mess of toys strewn across the floor of the room and slowly I made my way through the room, picking up the various toys and putting them into the toy chest that sat in the corner of the room.

Just as I finished cleaning up Sirius and Remus entered, looking tired and sore. "That thing is heavy." Sirius panted. "I am never lifting a piano again. It's in the livingroom of the guest house and that's where it is staying!" Sirius stated firmly.

"Right." I said mock seriously.

"Wheres teddy?" Remus asked, frowning softly.

"I just put him down for his nap. He was getting a bit cranky." I told them. Remus nodded in understanding and sat down on the couch. "everything's all cleaned up, and I shall be going to check out that piano." I said with a small smile. Remus made a shoo'ing motion with his hand while Sirius waved me off tiredly.

I gave the two an amused look before exiting the room. I pulled my coat back on and my boots before making my way from the main house across the snow covered lawn and gravel driveway, my feet crunching on the snow with each step. When I got the porch of the guest house I paused, stomping my feet and gently kicking the wall to dislodge any excess snow before wiping my feet on the outdoor mat. I opening the door to the house and stepped inside, tightly closing the door before the chill could get in. I toed off my boots, grumbling as my socks got wet yet again and tugged off my jacket, setting my boots over top the heater inside the doors and hanging my coat on the coat rack.

I walked into the livingroom and knelt beside the fire place, again using the lighter to light a piece of kindling and putting it inside the fireplace. As it caught I pulled the grate across and got up, waited, rubbing my hands together as the room temperature heated up again.

The livingroom was always the coldest room in the guest house due to the large windows. the draperies kept some of the cold out, but not enough of it. the rest of the house was usually fairly warm, thanks to the heating system.

As the rooms heat picked up I made my way, padding down the hallway in my socks to the kitchen. the kitchen was a nice sized one. I didn't do much cooking in here except for on the weekends and in the morning, I usually ate dinner with Remus, Sirius and teddy. I made my way across the kitchen to the sink and turned on the tap, picking up the electric kettle from the counter and filling it with water after giving it a quick rinse. I turned off the tap and plugged the kettle in. As I waited for it to boil I started to make myself a cup of hot chocolate.

After making myself a hot chocolate I grabbed a rag from under the kitchen sink and wet it with hot water, squeezing out the excess. I took the cloth and my mug of hot chocolate into the livingroom, setting my hot chocolate on the table to cool down a bit. I took the wet cloth over to my piano and started wiping it down to get rid of the dust that Sirius and Remus had missed when they'd wiped it off. I pushed the sleeve up and quickly and carefully wiped down the keys, testing each individual key as I did so. The piano was in fairly good shape, the wood was chipped and scratched in a few places, but I didn't mind that. It worked didn't it? thats what mattered.

I took my hot chocolate from the table and took a light sip, wincing as the hot liquid hit my tongue. Not quite cool enough yet. I set it on a high lamp table that sat between the couch and the piano.

I ran my fingers over the piano keys, trying to remember what each keys letter was. When I learned piano at school there had been letters of the alphabet written in marker on the keys to help us remember the notes. Finding my place i began to gently play a light hearted piece I could recall being played at Remus and Sirius wedding. I was just a kid when they'd been married, but I could still remember the song. I still didn't know the name of it, but i liked the light hearted tune none the less.

Three quarters of my way through my next song I paused, straining to listen from where I sat. I could just barely hear Remus talking to someone outside. I started to play again, waiting for the knock. I was playing another song from Remus wedding, one he was sure to recognize. I heard Remus knock on the door before opening it, like he always did. The knocking was more of a warning that he was coming in. I heard what sounded like a several people stomping their shoes off on the porch and shuffling around in the front entrance hallway.

"Ah, that's better." Sirius said as he came into the livingroom, flopping down to kneel in front of the fire. "damn cold outside." Sirius said, rubbing his hands together. I turned on the piano bench to look at Sirius.

"I doubt you could ever handle a London winter again." I told him.

"Not even going to try." Sirius said, rubbing his hands to warm them. "Come in, Come in!" Sirius said. I went to turn on my bench again but felt arms wrap around my shoulders from behind, which usually put me on edge if my chair didn't have a back. the twins were well known for pulling people backward off their seats. But the twins were in London, and if the perfume the person was wearing was to say anything –

"hello Alice." I greeted the person behind me.

"Hi Harry." She said, letting go of me. I twisted around on my bench to face away from the piano, using one hand to gently close the sleeve. "For someone who knows 'a bit' of piano, you play very well." She said, her fingers making quotation marks as she said 'a bit'.

"why thank you, I do try." Harry said. "and I'll have you know I can only plays songs I've been taught to play. Give me a new piece and I'll butcher it." I told her honestly.

"it's true he will." Sirius said.

"Remus?" I looked at him imploringly. Remus raised his hand and whacked Sirius on the head with it. "thank you." I said. Remus nodded as Alice giggled. I glanced at the two men sitting on either side of Alice and pointed at one of them. "Now I'm fairly sure your Edward, which makes you Jasper – if I'm wrong feel free to smack Sirius." I told them jovially.

"Yeah sma – Hey! No smacking me, me doesn't like to be smacked." Sirius said, waving his arms and looking quite like a lunatic. He pointed at me, "I can ground you!"

"I can get Remus to not cook for you, Mr. Charcoal Le Chicken." I responded with a grin.

"I thought we agreed to never talk about that."

"You agreed Sirius, we didn't." Remus reminded him, patting him on the shoulder while trying to conceal his grin. Sirius bottom lip jutted out in a pout. I noticed that the one hale and two Cullen's were watching all of this with amusement. Remus sighed though as he stood up, "and I'm afraid that Sirius and I need to go back to the main house in case teddy wakes up." Remus said apologetically. Sirius groaned as he got up, his shoulders slumped dramatically.

"Off out into the cold wet snow." He grumbled.

"Poor Sirius." I said laughingly. He gave me a sulky glare as he followed Remus into the hallway. For a long moment there was silence until Alice spoke up.

"Jasper, Edward, meet Harry Potter, my new friend." Alice said with a smile.

"Hello." I greeted.

"hello." Edward said in reply while Jasper just nodded. I pretended not to notice how stiffly he sat, and how his hands were tightly clenched. Alice got up and went to the large window, looking out at the thick layer of snow covering everything.

"Does this mean that horse back riding is cancelled?" Alice asked.

"I think so." I nodded. "Which leave me in a predicament, since I don't actually know why you decided to come over, and I have no idea what you guys do in your spare time." I told them.

"Do you have any video games?" Edward asked. "we all like video games." He said, motioning to his siblings and himself. I grinned and walked to two of the wooden Panels on the wall. I gently pressed them inward, watching as the latches let go and opened them, revealing an entire built in bookcase of video games and game systems.

"That is a lot of video games." I heard someone say faintly and realised it was Jasper.

"You guys can pick if you like, I've played almost all of them at one point or other back in England." Harry said, stepping back. it was Jasper and Edward that got up and went to pick a game.

"Emmett and Rosalie are in Seattle." Alice told me as I sat down – or more like flopped down, onto the couch near by. "otherwise Emmett would be here and playing video games with you –"

"no doubt kicking my arse." I said dryly. Alice smiled.

* * *

Hello Readers,

For those reading this I apologize that it has taken so long for me to update, an entire month. I figure that this time around i owe you a reason, and that is simply, that my computer crashed, taking with it my unfinished two chapters, which i am trying still to rewrite. I'd like to thank you all for being patient while waiting, and i shall do my best to continue updating on a timely manner. Thank you for your reviews, and i am sorry if this chapter is not up to par.

Sincerely

Devils-Divide.


	5. hello readers

Hello all of my readers,

I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to update recently, but a wave of bad thing have hit my family. Recently my father had a heart attack, and he was there a few days before he had to go in for triple bypass surgery.

This is his second heart attack, which if the first one hadn't worried my family enough, all of my siblings and mother have taken it hard, along with myself of course. I'm going to try and have an update out soon, but at the moment I'm spending most of my time at the hospital with my family – I'm fairly sure their thinking of holding a camp out in the waiting room of the ICU – camping tents and all.

I need to be there to keep the order and bride the nurses to bring my father coffee and to stop any attempts he may try at escape – he's done do before, attepting to escape by means of a wheelchair.

I also have to be there to keep my father from calling the nurses name such as blood sucking vampires, which while it may amuse my mother, it doesn't make him to endearing to the nurses. Hopefully he'll be a good boy during his tests today – which is basically the only reason I'm home right now, he's in another city getting tests done.

I am going to try to get another chapter out soon, just please be patient, I know this is taking a while.

I thank you for all your reviews, and hope to have something for you all to sink your teeth into soon.

Devils-divide.


	6. Sneak peek

I've decided that since everyone has been waiting so long, i'll give an, admittedly short, sneak peek of something in the next chapter. It's not much, but since i am in the process of writing my new one in my notebook while i'm at the hospital, i hope it won't be long before update again soon.

Disclaimer, i own nothing to do with twilight or harry potter.

Sneak Peek.

~*~

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked again.

"It's a surprise." she chirped.

"Come on Alice -," I paused, eying the girl warily as I sat beside Jasper in the back seat. "It's not shopping is it?" I asked, horrified. At the lack of answer I looked at Jasper worriedly. "It isn't shopping is it?" I whispered. Jasper's lips twitched upward, looking at Alice in the from before carefully shaking his head negative. I sighed quietly in relief.

"Jasper! Your not supposed to disprove any idea he gets! It's a surprise for a reason." I could tell Alice wasn't really angry.

"I didn't tell him where we're going, just that we're not going shopping, which is true." Jasper simply stated, amused. Alice pouted while Edward grinned, eyes on the road but obviously listening.

"Spoil sport. I had him in fear!" Alice pouted before breaking into a smile.

"I think I should be a bit upset that you get so much enjoyment from my being afraid." I stated, a bit miffed even as I grinned. "I'm never going shopping with you again!" I sniffed dramatically. Alice giggled.

"You sound like Rosalie." I fixed her with a glare for that comment. Rosalie and I didn't really get along that great –not that we had ever really met. She seemed to look at me with disdain, even though we hadn't said a word to one another. But she seemed to look at everyone like that, so atleast I knew it wasn't me alone that she disliked.

"That's it! I am going to make you hate me!" I told her, sitting forward. I put on my most innocent expression, the one I used on Mrs. Weasley when I was either getting myself or Ron out of trouble, and asked, "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"And now?" I asked.

"No." she stated.

"And now?"

"No." she stated once again.

"And now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Nooo." Alice whined. "Stop asking."

A few moments passed. "how about now?" I asked.

"no!" she stated, turning in her seat, "I really don't like you." she said mock angrily. "and Jasper stop laughing – you too Edward." She pouted. I grinned a little smug as I sat back, my revenge being complete for the moment. I let a few minutes pass before,

"are we there yet?"

"Harry!" Alice turned in her seat.

"oops sorry, its surprisingly hard habit to kick." I told her innocently. Beside me Jasper snorted with laughter, while upfront Edward was outright laughing.

I settled back into my seat, letting the rest of the drive go by, occasionally asking the dreaded question, just to annoy Alice. Finally Edward pulled off the road, into a shoveled driveway.

"Yes we're here, thank god!" Alice practically jumped out of the car while it was still moving, leaving Edward calling after her while I sat back in amusement. I looked to Jasper and Edward, both of whom looked amused.

"Gee, I think I might have annoyed her a tad." I said as innocently as I could.


	7. Chapter 5

**I do not own harry potter or twilight, sadly enough.**

"you're laughing at me." I scowled at Alice, who shook her head, her lips pressed tightly together. "you are too." I grumbled, crossing my arms sulkily. Why had I agreed to playing video games? I decided that I was never going to play video games against Edward – mostly because though I would never admit it, I just got my arse handed to me three times. THREE TIMES! Not even the twins beat me as easily as Edward Cullen had just smashed me.

"Nooo!" I wailed dramatically as I once again died. Make that four times. I glared at the game, my shoulders slumped. Abruptly I turned to Edward and pointed at him. "I don't like you." I stated with a sulky glare. Edward was desperately trying to withhold a laugh, is shoulders shaking with the effort. "I really don't like you." I heard Alice giggle behind me and leaned back against her legs, tilting my head backwards to look at her. "I'm not feeling particularly fond of you either, Alice." I stated. She just smiled even brighter.

I looked over at Jasper, who was watching all of this with an amused expression. He stiffened though as I looked at him, which I decided to just ignore for the moment. "And you – I'm not even going to play a video game against you. you like him probably have trained in the ways of video-butt-kicking." I grouched. His lips twitched upward. "Here, you play against him, I'm going to go find my stash of treats." I said. "do me a favor and kick his arse." I requested, handing him the controller. He blinked at me before taking the controller in hand.

"Why don't we do something else." He suggested instead, setting the controller down with a wary look to Edward, who sat looking all too innocent, his thumbs poised above the controls.

"I don't know what else to do. Usually I'm the guest and not the host." I told them honestly. I sank down in the window seat, pulling the thick quilt made for my by Mrs. Weasley and cradled my refilled cup of hot chocolate. I looked out the window, eying the sky worriedly as I heard the video game start up again. it was obvious that Alice was playing now.

An hour later I found myself sitting in the back seat of Edwards silver Volvo, slumped down in my seat and doing a fairly good impression of a spoiled child.

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked again.

"It's a surprise." she chirped.

"Come on Alice -," I paused, eying the girl warily as I sat beside Jasper in the back seat. "It's not shopping is it?" I asked, horrified. At the lack of answer I looked at Jasper worriedly. "It isn't shopping is it?" I whispered. Jasper's lips twitched, looking at Alice in the from before carefully shaking his head negative. I sighed quietly in relief.

"Jasper! You're not supposed to disprove any idea he gets! It's a surprise for a reason." I could tell Alice wasn't really angry.

"I didn't tell him where we're going, just that we're not going shopping, which is true." Jasper simply stated, amused. Alice pouted while Edward grinned, eyes on the road but obviously listening.

"Spoil sport. I had him in fear!" Alice pouted before breaking into a smile.

"I think I should be a bit upset that you get so much enjoyment from my being afraid." I stated, a bit miffed even as I grinned. "I'm never going shopping with you again!" I sniffed dramatically. Alice giggled.

"you sound like Rosalie." I fixed her with a glare for that comment. Rosalie and I didn't really get along that great –not that we had ever really met. She seemed to look at me with disdain, even though we hadn't said a word to one another. But she seemed to look at everyone like that, so atleast I knew it wasn't me alone that she disliked.

"That's it! I am going to make you hate me!" I told her, sitting forward. I put on my most innocent expression, the one I used on Mrs. Weasley when I was either getting myself or Ron out of trouble, and asked, "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"And now?" I asked.

"No." she stated.

"And now?"

"No." she stated once again.

"And now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"Nooo!" Alice whined. "Stop asking!"

A few moments passed. "How about now?" I asked.

"No!" she stated, turning in her seat, "I really don't like you." she said mock angrily. "And Jasper stop laughing – you to Edward." She pouted. I grinned a little smug as I sat back, my revenge being complete for the moment. I let a few minutes pass before,

"Are we there yet?"

"Harry!" Alice turned in her seat.

"oops sorry, its surprisingly hard habit to kick." I told her innocently. Beside me Jasper snorted with laughter, while upfront Edward was outright laughing.

I settled back into my seat, letting the rest of the drive go by, occasionally asking the dreaded question, just to annoy Alice. Finally Edward pulled off the road, into a shoveled driveway.

"Yes we're here, thank god!" Alice practically jumped out of the car while it was still moving, leaving Edward calling after her while I sat back in amusement. I looked to Jasper and Edward, both of whom looked amused.

"Gee, I think I might have annoyed her a tad." I said as innocently as I could. "So, where are we?" I asked as I took off my seat belt, which I had thankfully remembered to put on before climbing into the car. Edward was a bit like Sirius when driving – a speed demon.

"At our house." Edward told him. "Esme, our mother, and Carlisle, our father, wanted to meet you. Alice told them about you."

"Nothing bad right?" I asked, worriedly.

"Nothing bad." Edward assured, "Though I'm sure that might change, considering how much you annoyed her on the way here." I grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well in my defense, if I'd known where we were going, I wouldn't have found need to annoy her." I replied. Edward shot me an amused glance before climbing out of the car. I climbed out of the car, pausing to straighten my jacket and zip it up a bit high. I took a step forward, feeling my eyes widen as they slid out from under me, causing me to fall backward. I felt someone grab my shoulders from behind, steadying me as they stood me upright again. I tilted my head back, looking up at the upside down features of Jasper. "Thanks."

"All right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm all right." I said as he helped me off the icy section of the driveway. I stepped off of it, glaring back at the large patch of ice. "This is mother natures form of revenge for my helping my friend Bill cut down a pine tree for Christmas two years ago." I told him conspiratorially as we started walking. "She's never gonna let me live it down." I smirked when I saw Jasper grin, shaking his head, amused.

"Harry, what did you do to Alice?" I looked up at Emmett, who stood in the doorway waiting and grinned, putting on my most innocent face.

"I did nothing." I stated, grinning from ear to ear as I passed him and into the house. behind me I heard Jasper mutter,

"He's the devil it seems. Alie wouldn't tell him where they were going so the entire ride he asked, 'are we there yet?'" I saw Jasper shake his head, grinning, "She flew out of the car the moment we parked." Emmett let out a booming laugh before he walked over to me and slung an arm around my shoulder,

"Yeah, your real innocent." Emmett grinned down at me while I mock huffed.

"That's right, I'm an angel I say, an angel –" I paused, letting out a cough to cover my next sentence, which I said as quickly as possible, "Who has two identical twin prankster red heads sitting on either shoulder telling me what to do."

"Identical twins – friends from England?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, Fred and George Weasley, best pranksters around and put together form the devil – so I simple couldn't be the devil – they are." I told him.

"I think I'd like to meet them one day."

"You'd probably get along with them." I mused. "For that reason alone I might have to keep you away from them." I added, eying Emmett warily. "They're bad enough alone, never mind with help." Emmett looked at me innocently. "I don't believe that innocent face one second mate." I told him with a grin.

"And you shouldn't. He's hardly ever innocently." An amused voice said. I looked around Emmett to the stairwell where a light blond haired man with pale skin and kind gold eyes stood, watching us with amusement. The man came down the stairs to greet us properly, holding out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"Harry potter." I told him, shaking my head. "If you don't mind me asking, did you once live in England?" I asked him, barely sensing an accent. Carlisle smiled, nodding.

"Yes I lived there as a boy. I'm afraid my accent is no where as strong as your own."

"Even my godfathers accent is starting to fade. American accents are rather easy to fall into aren't they?" I asked with a grin. Carlisle nodded with a smile.

"Alice has told us much about you, my wife Esme is waiting in the kitchen." Carlisle started to lead him upstairs. I looked at the wall of graduation hats with no small amount of amusement.

"Is it a family tradition to keep the graduation caps?" I asked him. Carlisle's lips twitched up into a smile.

"Yes." He answered. "We used to keep them in boxes until Esme decided to work them into her art."

"Remus says she works in interior design, so I guess work really is play for her then." Carlisle nodded his agreement as he led me up the stairs.

Inside the kitchen I was greeted by a brown haired woman with a warm look that made me immediately think of Mrs. Weasley. I smiled back tentatively.

"Harry, this is my Esme, Esme, this is Harry Potter."

"It's nice to meet you Harry," she said with a smile.

"You as well, Mrs. Cullen."

"Would you like a cookie?" Esme asked, holding out a plate that had been on the cookie. A plate of still warm cookies. Chocolate chip cookies. I hesitated, decided it just wasn't polite to refuse and gratefully took a cookie. Who was I to refuse a lovely woman offering chocolate chip cookies of all things?

"Thank you." I said, taking the cookie. I felt myself tugged backward and tightened my hold on the cookie as I almost lost it. "You almost made me lose my cookie Alice." I whined, holding the cookie closer to me. Alice's smile grew.

"Come on Harry, Emmett and Edward are playing grand theft auto."

"Isn't that a one player game?" I asked, waving goodbye to Mrs. Cullen as Alice pulled me after her out of the kitchen and into another room.

"Yes but Emmett always loses when the police come after him, which is when he has Edward take over to save him." Alice told me with a smile. She led me over to one of the couches, pulling me to sit down with her and Jasper, watching Edward and Emmett pass the controller back and forth, alternating between missions.

"Harry – wheres your cookie?" I paused, the last of my cookie in my mouth. I wasn't going to admit I practically scarfed down the cookie like I expected it to disappear the moment I looked away. But oh it had smelled so good, and it was chocolate chip, how could I say no? It reminded me to much of the weasleys and that is one house where you don't leave food unsupervised. You do and it magically disappears.

I lifted my shoulder in a shrug

"What did you do, inhale it?" Emmett asked. again I shrugged, chewing slowly.

"Well atleast I know he likes my chocolate chip cookies." Esme said as she entered, carrying the plate of cookies. she held the plate out to me.

I smiled as i took another offered cookie from Esme, biting into the chocolate chip cookie hungrily.

"Try not to inhale it this time." Emmett joked as he lay stretched out on the couch, his head resting against one arm rest with his feet propped up on the other armrest. "I've never seen someone like chocolate quite like you do." he said, watched me with amusement. I swallowed the bite, ducking my head sheepishly.

"It's Remus influence, I swear it."

"Remus? I never took him for a chocolate lover." Esme said thoughtfully.

"He's a closet chocoholic." I told them. "He says that chocolate is the cure for everything, but I'm fairly sure he only says that to hint to Sirius that Remus would be much less adverse to forgiving Sirius if Sirius would just give him chocolates as an apology."

"But you said Remus still kicks him out some nights." Alice frowned.

"Oh he does. Sadly Sirius never seems to catch the hint." I told them, half amused half exasperated. "Perhaps one day I'll tell him, but for now it's just too amusing to ruin."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I told Severus about yesterday as I remembered, grinning from ear to ear. "This had to be the most fun I'd had since arriving here." I told Severus as I sat in front of the piano again, "of course I ended up getting conned into dancing with Alice – how she managed that I don't know."

"_So over all you're enjoying your time in America?"_ I could hear Severus typing on a keyboard.

"Yes." I answered. "How are things in England?"

"_Well I don't know about all of England, but my students are a large group of idiots."_ Severus told me dryly. _"I have one student who can barely spell half the things she is supposed to write on, and one boy who writes an essay like he's talking on some god forsaken chat site."_ I could practically hear the sneer in his voice.

"I'm guessing your grading their essays at the moment?" I asked him.

"_Unfortunately yes."_ Severus said. _"I'd much rather be sitting on my chair, at home, drinking tea and reading the latest article on the theory of Alternative Biochemistry. But alas, I'm here reading the papers of these nit wits and dunderheads."_ I could imagine the scowl on his face.

"Try not to give them all F's okay?" I asked, amused.

"_How is school going?"_ Severus changed the subject, still typing.

I grinned, noting the lack of promise. "It's going pretty well. My grades are back up and I'm getting proper amounts of sleep. Remus is keeping on my about my homework while Sirius is attempting to keep me from spending too much time dwelling on the situation I left back home." I paused, "How are things going between those two?"

"_I can't say for certain. I ended things with your mother when I heard about her slapping you. Even I am not so low as to hurt a child._"

"I'm not a child." I said, indignant, getting a laugh from the man.

"_yes, yes, you're an adult, how is that beard coming?"_ Severus drawled sarcastically. I felt my ears burn hot.

"shut up." I grumbled at his chuckle. He sighed and finally stopped typing. "I'm learning a new song on my guitar. Remus bought me a book of sheet music for the classics and Sirius bought me a book of sheet music to the best Classic rock songs." I changed the subject once again.

"_What song are you learning?"_

"Schools out by Alice Cooper." I told him. "My friend Emmett likes classic rock too, so I atleast have someone to talk about music too." I told him as I got up from the piano and took the portable with me to the couch, which I dropped down onto, stretching my legs out as he kept the phone to my ear.

"_Good, atleast now you can talk about it and have people understand who you are talking about. I don't believe your friends here understood half of what you were saying."_ I laughed despite myself.

"True." I grinned. "Ron just dealt with my ramblings the same way he does with Hermione's ranting. He just nodded and said 'uh-huh' when he thought it was appropriate. I don't know how he put up with us."

"_I have no idea, but I am feeling quite sympathetic towards the youngest Weasley male." _

"Hey!" Severus chuckled at my outraged tone. I looked to the clock and groaned. "I'm sorry but I've got to go now Severus. it's almost dinner time." I told him as I sat up.

"_I have to go to another conference soon, which will take about a week, I'll call when I'm back in England._" Severus told me. I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see it.

"Okay." I said.

"_I'll call you when I get back then._" Severus almost sounded disappointed to end the call.

"Bye Severus." I said.

"_Goodbye Harry._" I sighed as I clicked the end button and set the portable in its charger. It'd been nice to hear from Severus, I was still surprised when he called. Apparently Remus didn't mind giving him the land line number so he could call on weekends.

I sighed as I went to the kitchen, dumping my cold hot cocoa into the sink before setting the dish down as well. At the front door I grabbed my winter wear and pulled on my jacket, boots and gloves before trekking out of the house, shutting the door behind me. I shoved my hands in my pockets and headed for the main house, the snow crunching under my feet as I walked.

I scowled at the snow, knowing somewhere beneath the thick layer of snow there was a hidden sidewalk. I know its down there somewhere, I've seen it before!

That does not mean that I am willing to attempt to find the sidewalk to shovel it. I know how winter works. The snow waits until you've cleared a usable pathway through the snow before it starts falling from the sky again, covering the cleared path just to spite you.

Mother nature has a very sadistic sense of humor.

I was just glad that I wasn't in the United Kingdom. I wouldn't mind so much if the twins didn't get Sirius' 'Snow-fever' and insist on acting as guards, taking turns sleeping while keeping watch for the 'first snow' of the year. They really shouldn't be allowed to watch war movies, I thought as I stamped my feet, kicking the wall gently to shake off the excess snow before opening the door and stepping inside onto the front mat.

I shut the door behind me, shivering as I went to tug off my coat but paused upon seeing an extra coat hanging on the hook, a light blue blue coat with a bright multicolored scarf and gloves. I glanced at the second coat, a black winter jacket with a bright green scarf and blue mittens. I glanced at the mat on the floor and frowned again as I saw two new sets of boots there, one pair of large black boots that came to calf high and a pair of bright colorful ankle high winter boots.

I frowned and looked out the window beside the door, spotting an extra car in the driveway. It was black with bright purple tire rims.

I frowned as I stepped back and pulled off my own winter wear, hanging the coat up with my gloves in the pockets and set my boots on the mat under the coat rack. I shivered, padding down the hallway towards the back of the house, where the dining room was. my frown only deepened when I heard voices coming from the livingroom, I could hear Sirius laughing at something an unknown mans voice said, and Remus speaking in a light hearted tone. A girls voice spoke then, a light dreamy tone to it that Harry instantly recognized. He paused at the door to the dining room, finding Remus and Sirius sitting at the table with two familiar faces.

"Hello Harry." Luna smiled as she looked at me in the doorway. Her acknowledgment caused Sirius and Remus to turn in their seats to see me.

"Luna, Mr. Lovegood." I paused at the look Mr. Lovegood gave me and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Xenophilius" I greeted properly. I'd learned a long time ago that Xenophilius didn't appreciate being addressed so formally if the person was friends with him or his daughter. "It's nice to see you guys again, but what are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"Remus and Sirius invited Daddy and I to have dinner with you. We didn't even know Sirius and Remus knew where we lived – we suspect the nargles told them." Luna told me in a stage whisper as I sank down into the open seat beside her. My lips twitched upward.

"Must have been." I nodded as Luna sat back, sharing a grin with Remus across the table. Sirius and Remus didn't really know Luna and her dad very well, though they knew I was friends with them. They do know about Luna and Mr. Lovegoods interest in animals that may not exist. It was nice of Remus and Sirius to invite them over, despite not knowing them.

"We know that Neville's ill and that the Alice will be gone for the next few days on a camping trip with her family, so we thought we might go ahead and invite Luna and her father over." Remus explained as he started to remove the lids form the various dishes on the table, "Perhaps she could show you the area, I've heard from Harry you're quite the explorer." Remus looked at Luna, who smiled.

"Yes, daddy and I go into the forest often, looking for nargles, but we haven't had much luck yet. Maybe you can help?" Luna directed the last question at me. I nodded, attempting to look solemn while smothering my amusement.

"I'll try." I replied, my lips twitching. "Perhaps we can bring Neville along too, he is our plant expert." Luna nodded, smiling her spaces smile as she started to eat. I smirked inwardly, my revenge against Neville for leaving me to the sharks having been sought.

~*~

Dear Readers,

I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out, but I have finally found some time to do so. It's not my best work, but I'm doing this with a fairly limited amount of time, waiting for my father to come out of surgery. I know this isn't my best work and i am sorry, i will try and do better for my next chapter.

Please review and tell me what i'm doing right and wrong. All comments are welcome.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it took so long.

~Devils Divide.


	8. Chapter 6

_**I own nothing from twilight or harry potter, quite unfortunately.**_

Chapter 6

"Harry, Harry!" I could have sworn I had mental whiplash from how quickly I was torn from my thoughts by the voice calling me. I looked up from my oh so evil American history textbook and met Neville's gaze, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry, lost in thought." I told him apologetically, gladly shutting my history textbook and laying it as far as humanly possible away from me, leaving it to hover the far corner of the desk, waiting for some innocent passer by to assault it. Privately I was hoping said passer by would hate history as much as myself and step on said textbook of doom.

"What were you thinking about?" Neville asked curiously, pulling me from my thoughts of revenge against the boring piece of literature hovering on the corner of the desk.

"I was just thinking about what it'd be like to be a ninja." I told Neville innocently, smothering a grin at his incredulous expression. I wasn't about to tell him where my thoughts really lay. I doubted my straight best mate Neville really wanted to hear that I was thinking about a dream I'd had the night before about a sexual situation between myself and another man. Though it'd be interesting to see his reaction.

"Well.. so long as its nothing bad." Neville said, eying me in an almost wary fashion. "Have you by chance been spending large amount of time with Luna or her father?" Neville asked carefully. I tilted my head thoughtfully.

"No, but I did spend all weekend with Sirius as my company – Remus was ill." I explained. Being turned into a large man eating wolf counted as an illness, right? – maybe not in everyone's book, but in mine it counted for a few sick days atleast.

"Ah. That explains it then." Neville nodded to himself as he sat down in the chair across from me.

"Come to join me in the torture of learning American history?" I asked him brightly.

"No, come to to be tortured with the learning of Geometry."

"Ah, a formidable foe." I said dramatically. Neville gave me a long look over the table before shaking his head.

"That's it, no more spending time with Sirius without Remus' supervision." He declared.

"Ruin my fun why don't you." I pouted. Neville rolled his eyes, grinning as he turned his attention to his book.

"Thank you, I will." He stated. "What are you studying?" he asked.

"History." I grumpily informed him. "I hate history."

"You know what they say 'he who doesn't –"

"'- learn history is doomed to repeat it' I know." I slouched in my chair, looking accusingly at the book. "but I highly doubt I'm about to run off and start a war, which seems to be a major part of this book."

"I don't know Harry. I never know with you. Especially since you moved in with Sirius – remember when we were six and he waged war on vegetables and Remus came home to find a suspicious lack of vegetables and a madly cackling Sirius."

"Yeah, I can recall that's about the time when Remus stopped letting Sirius have sugar with his cereal and less soft drinks." I said thoughtfully. "boy did he ever pout."

"Yeah, never thought I'd see a grown man pout."

"He was twenty six at the time – the only male adult at that time that could follow a logical train of thought was Remus." I said dryly, matching Neville's grin. "then again Sirius still pouts and hates vegetables, so I guess nothings really changed except countries and the foods Remus tries to hide vegetables in."

"Right, I need to pass geometry or my mum will have my hide."

At lunch I found myself in an odd situation. I'd gotten used to eating lunch with Alice – well not eating per se as spending lunch with Alice – I myself am not really a huge fan of American foods I've discovered. At home Remus had no problem whipping up a few English meals, so I tended to only eat at home – and if Remus couldn't cook, I knew how to make a few splendid meals taught to me by Mrs. Weasley – I also make a mean peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

I was saved the decision when Alice came and sat down with myself and Neville at the table.

"Hi!" was her perky greeting.

"Hey." I greeted half halfheartedly as I poked my pizza with slight distaste. I knew pizza of course, but still eating at lunch – didn't do it back home, don't like doing it here.

"I'm Alice!" Alice introduced herself. "I don't think we've met." She greeted.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." Neville introduced himself. Harry noted that Neville tensed, obviously waiting for some kind of hit at his last name, or his first name.

"Nice to meet you." Alice said brightly. "what are you boys studying?"

"Geometry." Neville replied dully.

"History." I said with loathing. Alice frowned slightly before smiling,

"Not a fan?"

"If there was 'delete history' button for the world –I'd click it."

"Maybe you should ask Jasper for help."

"Why Jasper?"

"History is his best subject. I'm sure he won't mind helping you."

"Ah, I don't want to bother him."

"I'll ask for you." she didn't give me time to refuse before practically skipping towards her family, leaving us two confused and bemused British boys in her wake.

I looked at Neville who shrugged, just as bemused as myself. Taking a look at my time table I nearly groaned – history right after lunch! Could this day get worse – apparently not but tomorrow would be a lot worse. If I'd know, I'm not sure if I'd have gotten out of bed that morning or not.

~~~~ third person point of view ~~~

_Poor Harry_, Edward heard Alice thoughts in his mind. He glanced at the black haired girl inquiringly. _'He's been cornered by Jessica. Stop Jasper before he kills her okay?'_ Edward nodded, glancing at Jasper who's eyes darkened in anger. One of his hands repeatedly opened and closed, his gaze fixed on Jessica and Harry.

"So Harry, do you have a girlfriend back home then?" Harry turned turned attention to Jessica, who had spoken to him.

"Hm, oh no." Harry shook his head. Edward watched as Jessica slid a bit closer, her chin propped up on the open palm of her left hand.

"Really? Is there a girl you like here?" she batted her eye lashes at him. Edward heard Jasper growl quietly from his side and reached out, his hand squeezing his brother and friends arm restrained.

"no, not particularly." Harry answered with a slight shrug, a habit Edward had found out the young English man had picked up from his godfather. Edward head was suddenly filled with images of Harry and a few people, different intimate scenes that never seemed to go to far. Edward was particularly glad about that, who knew what Jasper might do if Harry's relationships had included sex. Vampires were fairly possessive and the very idea might just send Jasper over the edge.

Edward concentrated on the images, hiding his surprise as he realized that the images were not of just girls, but instead included men as well. Edward was even more surprised when there was more of men than women.

Edward had to physically restrain Jasper as Jessica laid her hand on Harry's arm, causing the English boy to gently grip her wrist and remove the hand touching him, setting it back on the desk, away from him. he moved his seat back over and gave the girl an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." He said.

"But –" Jessica moved closer again but Harry gently interrupted her.

"I don't want to make enemies so early into my move here, I'm sorry." Harry said. Edward frowned, wondering how exactly Harry was playing this.

"Enemies?" Jessica asked with a frown.

"Yes." Harry said, as if it were obvious.

"Of who?" Jessica asked, a bit aggressive.

"Of Micheal of course –"

"You mean mike? Why would he be your enemy?" Jessica asked, slightly concerned with this piece of information.

"Just 'cause." Harry replied.

"But then, why would he be mad about us going to the dance together –" Jessica's eyes lit up suddenly, leaning closer to Harry who gave her an uneasy look. "you don't mean – does mike want to ask me to the dance?" she asked excitedly, tugging on the arm of Harry's sweater.

"You didn't hear it from me." Harry said. Edward hid a grin at the not so subtle manipulation. "I said not a word." In truth, Harry hadn't said a word. He'd just let her make her own conclusion, which for once was the right conclusion. Mike had and still was wanting to ask her to the dance, but didn't have the guts to do it.

"But he hasn't shown any interest in asking me." Jessica frowned, looking at the floor.

"Well how could he." Harry said, again as if it were obvious,

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked, irritated.

"You have to look at this from his prospective Jessica." Harry said soothingly. "Mikes trying to ask you to the dance, he's going to want to do it in private, incase you do say no, to save himself the blow to his ego in front of other people. But you're not exactly making it easy for him, what with you always being surrounded by your friends. Even asking you for a word privately everyone would know by the end of the day."

"But I wouldn't say no!" Jessica interrupted.

"But he doesn't know that." Harry replied, "and as such, he's going to want to speak to you alone, but it's hard because your always with your friends outside of class, and he's certainly not going to ask in class in case its overheard or the note is intercepted."

"So then how?" Jessica asked. "at this rate he'll never ask me." she said unhappily.

"Give him a few opportunities." Harry answered.

"Opportunities?" Jessica asked dumbly.

"Opportunities." Harry replied easily. "spend time with him, away from your friends and his. Ask for a ride home, hang out on the weekends, hell, study with him, something that will give him a chance to ask." Harry explained.

"And that'll work?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. If it fails, you ask him." Harry told her firmly.

"Me ask him?" Jessica asked, aghast.

"Take initiative and ask him." Harry repeated.

"Take initiative and ask him." Jessica nodded to herself, "okay, I can do that." She said, a bit doubtful but coming around to the idea. She smiled brightly to herself. "I can do this." She said firmly. "thanks Harry." She said before heading off, probably in search of Mike.

When she was gone Harry sighed in relief, obviously proud of himself for dodging that on coming bullet. He shook his head and walked off, turning a corner and disappearing from Edwards sights. Edward finally released Jasper, who was much calmer after Jessica had left, even more so when the unwanted attention was directed from Harry onto the much more attention receptive mike.

"Come on, we have English." Edward pat Jasper's shoulder, steering him away from the crowds and outside.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After school Edward met up with Jasper and Alice again, keeping an eye out for his other two siblings as they made their way to the parking lot. They watched as teenagers scrambled to escape the rain while the Cullen's welcomed it. the soft patter of rain helped to drown out the voices and sounds of the students around them and down out the smells of humans, spicy cologne and flowery perfume that wafted in the air during the school hours.

As he walked Edward thought over the glimpses of memories he'd gotten purely by accident from Harry, whose mind Edward usually couldn't see into. It was a strange change, being able to see into the boys mind, but it definitely gave Edward a few answers to questions that no one knew the answer to. None of them were willing to ask Harry such a personal question, especially if it meant that Harry might expect an explanation for the question.

Edward was fairly sure that '_Oh we're all vampires and you're Jasper's mate! Congratulations!'_ would go over all to well with the mortal teenager. Edward turned his thoughts away from that pending conversation. It was only a matter of time before Jasper's resistance fell, today was a testimony to that fact. Jasper could barely control himself when Jessica had so much as flirted with Harry, never mind when she touched him. Edward knew for a fact that atleast half of Jasper's thoughts centered around Harry.

As amusing as Edward found that fact, he really didn't like hearing every thought Jasper had – not all of them happened to be PG rated, and that didn't exactly sit well with the straight Edward Cullen. He was fine with Jasper's mate being male, so long as he didn't have to witness any fantasies and or sexually oriented thoughts.

Edward shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts and turned his attention to the arguing duo in front of him.

"What if –"

"Alice, please just stop. I don't even know if he's gay. He's probably straight."

"Actually I'm fairly sure he'd atleast Bisexual." Jasper's head whipped around to look at him, causing Edward to smother a grin at the attention that statement had earned.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked curiosity lacing his voice.

"For a split second earlier, when Harry was talking to Jessica, his mind as completely open, or more like it was projecting memories openly. He's dated both girls and guys before, but the guys out number the girls and outlast them as well." At Jasper's poorly concealed growl Edward couldn't help but smirk, "Don't worry. So far as I saw, your dear mate hasn't been into the further stages of intimacy." Edward said, stifling his own embarrassment at having this discussion. He saw Jasper smirk from the corner of his vision and sent him a short lived glare. Sometimes he truly hated that his brother could read peoples emotions like an open book. "shut up." Edward muttered darkly.

The trio came to a halt by Edwards Volvo and glanced around for the missing duo. Edward sighed, leaning back against the wall. He raised his hand, rubbing his fingers against his forehead temples, all of these thoughts and no where to put them. almost all of these thoughts were about the dance. Girls thinking about what to wear, who to go with, what they'd do, and with who, after the dance - Edward scrunched up his nose at all of these thoughts, having no interest in seeing the romantic endeavors of his classmates.

He looked up as a familiar scent passed by them, grinning slightly as he noted Jasper's eyes following Harry as the young Brit moved to the well maintained black mustang, a car that Rosalie adored secretly, his nose buried in a book.

"Stare any harder and he might just feel it Jazz." Emmett teased as he approached.

A screeching sound filled the air, the sound reverberating in the vampires skulls as they tried to pretend it didn't their heads swiveled to find the source of the noise, and in the slit second they saw the direction the fast spinning car was headed, they wished they hadn't seen.

"Harry!" Alice screamed even as Jasper took of running. Harry's head lifted, his heart pounding so loudly Jasper could hear it as his eyes locked onto the car spinning towards him at high speed.

Jasper knew he was probably being a hypocrite. He always told his siblings to watch themselves, keep their inhuman abilities secret, yet here he was racing across the school parking lot at a pace that would only appear a blurred shape to most humans.

His hands connected with Harry's shoulders, his accelerated speed making the shove stronger than he'd intended and knocking Harry a good few feet back and knocking the breath out of the other teen, Jasper falling with him as his hands gripped the others shoulders. The two tumbled on the snow covered grass, landing harshly as they heard a loud crash behind them. Jasper could smell the blood on Harry's hands from the scrapes he'd acquired in their rough landing. Jasper rolled off the other teen, releasing him as he looked back at the two collided cars and then back to Harry, who looked between Jasper, the car and then Jasper's siblings.

'_he knows.'_ Jasper winced at the thought, knowing that those questions were coming. Questions he couldn't answer, even if he'd wanted to. What could he say to explain how he'd gotten to Harry so fast. Jasper looked away from Harry's bewildered stare, slowly climbing to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked worriedly. Harry nodded, still staring at the car wreck. "Harry." Harry's eyed flickered to Jasper. "Are you feeling okay?" Jasper immediately kicked himself. what an idiotic question to ask. None the less he was pleased when it gained a response from Harry.

"Considering I was almost made into a potter pancake – surprisingly well." Harry stated weakly as Jasper helped him to his feet. "I hate winter. I do I do I do." Harry said reverently to himself as Jasper stepped closer, balancing the young potter. Harry glanced up at the two cars, looking fairly ill at the little space that remained between them. where he'd been standing, near the back end of the car was completely smashed in due to the angle the other car was approaching in its spin.

"Harry!" Alice cried as she darted forward, blocking Harry's disturbed view of the cars and pulled him into a strong hug. "Are you okay?" she asked after a moment, pulling away to examine him.

"Yeah. Jasper tackled me out of the way before I literally became one with my car." Harry said.

"I don't think this is much of a time to joke." Emmett muttered quietly to Jasper.

"I think it's Sirius influence." Edward said. "Em, can you call Carlisle and tell him what happened and that we're coming to the hospital?" Emmett quickly agreed, taking Edwards cellphone.


	9. Dear Readers

Dear readers.

I know this is a huge inconvenience and i apologise a hundred time over, but recently i was diagnosed with Depression, and have now come to the decision to put an end to this story. If i continue from here on this fanfic, theres no telling how it will end, and i get the feeling my writing skills would suffer because of it. As it is i've tried many times to continue writing, but i'm constantly distracted or just lacking the will to so much as ge tout of bed, nevermind write anything that isn't horribly depressing.

I've started treatments, but it's slow going, and i've much deliberation i've decided to discontinue this story, though if anyone should wish to continue this story themselves, be my guest. I'd hate to see it die off if anyone wanted to continue it.

I'm sorry for this, but if i continued writing this story, it'd only be half heartedly, and let's face it. It's whole heartedly or not at all in fanfiction, y'know? Hopefully i'll return to writing one day, but right now anything written wouldn't hold much amusement for anyone.

I hope you understand this isn't what i really want. As i'm writing this i'm on my way to a rehabilitation and treatment center, And i'm explaining thias to you so you know i didn't abandon this story because i wanted to. Hopefully someone liked the story enough to continue it and add their own unique style to the story.

I'm really sorry.

Devils-divide.


	10. Goodbye, The End

Hey guys,

I'm sorry to say but after so long, and with information being brought to my attention that New Realities has officially met it's end. I wish i could continue on it, i really wish i could, but there is so much going on now.

I think though, after so much time, that everyone has been expecting this long waited message, so here it is, the end of the wait.

Sorry.

Devils-divide.


End file.
